Enter the Fangurlz!
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: New Summary: It's a mary-sue. If you don't like it, don't read it and DON'T BOTHER TO REVIEW. It'll be a waste of time for you to review and for me to read. Neko, Surrie, Cappy, Mili, and Kiyo are all fangirls who enter the Naruto World.
1. ENTER THE FANGURLZ CHARACTERZ!

OKAYZ!

THIS IS ANOTHER NARUTO FIC!

YATTA!

AND TO HELP ME HERE TODAY IS MY THREE FRIENDS WHO IS TOTALLY AWESOME!

PLEAZ REVIEW AND ENJOY!

THE OTHER FOUR GIRLS ARE GOING TO WRITE UP SOME CHAPTERS TOO!

TO SURRIE, CAPPY, MILI, and KIYO! PLEAZ PUT YOUR SIGGY NAME AT THE BOTTOM TO HAVE PEOPLE KNOW WHO WROTE THE CHAPTER!

AND TO GET CREDIT!

EVEN THOUGH I WILL TELL PEOPLE!

- Chibi

* * *

Neko/Akia (Me!) - Chibi (Has a split personality. Only when really angry by the person she hates, which leads her to cuss alot)  
Age: 12  
Hair: short spiky black hair  
Eyes: Dark midnight blue (Like when it's dark with all the stars out. That color)  
Clothes: black baggie skater pants, black skater shoes with Gaara's kanji, and a dark red shirt with a panda holding a chainsaw and causing chaos  
With: Gaara

Name: Surrie  
Age: 12  
HAIR- I have Dark blue waist-length hair, tied in high ponytail.  
EYES- GREY!! (And sparkly)  
Clothes: ripped, light blue jeans, a purple shirt that says, 'Yes. Me and the bunnies from hell has a plan.' and on the back, 'But dont tell anyone!' and red tennies.  
With: Shika

Name: Cappy  
Age: 12  
Hair: Long, light brown  
Eyes: Light blue  
Clothes: dark blue jeans, a black shirt that says, 'Sorry.' and on the back, 'Im taken.' and black tennies.  
With: Naruto

Name: Mili  
Age: 12  
Hair: shortish dark brown hair.  
Eyes: yellow  
Clothes: black tank top and teal skirt and green tennies  
With: Neji

Name: Kikiyo (Kiyo)  
Age: 12  
Hair: shoulder length black hair  
Eyes: Violet eyes  
Clothes: blue jeans, a grey shirt that says, 'I'm cute.' and on the back, 'but I'm deadly.' and dark green tennies.  
With: Kiba

* * *

It started out as a normal day at school... Or it should have.

"ZOMFG!" cried Neko, "SURRIE! CAPPY! MILI! KIYO! I MISSED YOU GUYS!"

She ran over to glomp then and... missed. She went flying through the air. She blinked and started singing.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!"

She suddenly slammed straight into a tree. (A/N: Yes... I do this alot) She slid down the tree and landed on her ass.

"ZOMG! I WANT TO DO THAT!" Surrie yelled.

She ran and leaped through the air... only to slam into a fence. The other 3 girls were on the ground, howling with laughter at the two. Neko and Surrie came walking back, swaying alittle.

"I SHALL GET YOU ONE DAY AIR!" Neko shouted towards the sky.

"Like you ever can Neko." Kiyo said, rolling her eyes at her friend's stupidity.

Neko pouted.

"I BEILIEVE THAT WE WILL SOME DAY!" Surrie suddenly shouted.

Neko cheered as Kiyo sighed. Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps approching. They looked behind to see other fellow fangirls, but these ones annoyed the crap out of them.

"SHITZ! RUN!" Neko shouted.

The 5 girls ran as fast as their feet could carry them.

"SHIT! THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" Cappy shouted.

"I question my friendship you guys." Mili said.

Once they got away, they caught their breath. Neko and Surrie were standing there, not looking all out of breath.

"How the hell can you guys not be tired or out of breath?" Mili asked.

The two looked at eachother then back, while shrugging. The 3 girls sighed.

"Oh dudes! You have to come over tonight! My parents will be away and then we can... PARTY!" Surrie said, then screamed out party.

"YATTA! PARTY AT SURRIE'S HOUSE!" Neko and Cappy cheered.

"Finally! I thought your 'rents will never leave." Kiyo said.

Mili nodded her head in agreement. The bell rang and that was the end of the girls fun morning.

_LUNCH!_

At lunch, the 5 girls were discussing about Naruto.

"Gaara is sooooooo sexy! He makes me mouth water!" Neko said, drooling alittle at the naughty images running through her mind.

"Oo Oo Oo! I wonder if Shika has any piercings anywhere else!" Surrie wondered, suddenly blushing at the image.

"I wonder how strong Naruto is?" Cappy asked.

"I wonder if Kiba has a girlfriend yet?" Kiyo asked.

"Who cares! Neji's the best!" Mili said.

"Yeah right. He looks like a girl!" Neko and Surrie shouted.

"He does not!" Mili said.

"Yes he does!" Neko and Surrie choursed.

Mili took a bite of her cookie and pouted, then started thinking of naughty thoughts which caused her to drool alittle.

Kiyo rolled her eyes as Cappy stiffled a laugh. Neko started randomly singing a little tune she made up, "I luv cookies, I luv candy, I luv big things, I luv small things, I luv sex..."

The four girls looked at eachother then started laughing. Neko stopped singing and joined the laughter. The bell rang, which meant the end of lunch.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Neko and Surrie cried.

They both fell onto their knees for dramatic effect. The 3 girls chuckled and they shoke their heads. Neko and Surrie stood up and walked to their classes.

_END OF SKOOL!_

Neko, Surrie, and Cappy burst through the front door of the school and yelled, "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WE'RE FREE! FREEDOM!"

Mili and Kiyo both rolled their eyes with smiles on their faces. They didn't have to leave eachother until they got down to a four way street. Surrie and Neko lived close together while the other 3 had to go separte ways. They had begged their parents to move closer to one another, but they were... DENIED! But at least they got to see eachother on week days, holidays, or just a random day they were out. The 5 girls had a snob feast then went their separte ways to grabbed their things for the sleep over.

* * *

ZOMFG! IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO FINISH THIS!

I started it 2 days ago, but I need the info!

YATTA!

REVIEW AND ENJOY!

JA NE!

- Chibi


	2. ARIVAL!

What's up?

It's of course me Mili… well you'll learn that the annoying cursing one  
is me.

Anyways it's my turn to take a crack at this ass (Chibi: is that good Mili?) so let'shis mutha n

Neji shuts her up

Damn it Neji. Mili

* * *

They were in the living room playing cards and arguing a bit.

"Even if he looks a bit like a girl he's still the smexiest character in the whole show, and then comes Haku." Said Mili popping her gum.

"Is not!" said Neko before slamming her hands down screaming, "RUMMY!"

The others winced as they checked their cards.

"Nu!" Surrie cried looking at her cards in front of her.

Kiyo leaned back, "Wouldn't it be awesome if we could be in Naruto?"

Cappy drooled, "Yea it would"

Mili paused for a second before shrieking, "OH GOD SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

They rolled on the floor in laughter.

Mili sat back for a second scratching her head, "How would that work? Hmm."

Neko held up her last card and yelled, "UNO!"

"we're not playing Uno…" said kiyo sighing.

"But I still have only one left" sang Neko.

"Oh really?" said Mili smirking evily.

She threw her hands down yelling, "RUMMY!" and pointed to the ace and Neko's three aces down. ((A/N: I'm super insane good at Rummy btw.))

Surrie laughed throwing all the cards in the air and yelling "HAHAHA GOT THE AIR AND THE CARDS!"

The girls danced around throwing the cards and singing Bluebird by IkimonoGakari (( A/N: the new shippuden opening song.))

Mili stopped for a second as she felt a breeze. The other girls stopped suddenly too. The cards had begun to swirl around them in a tornado like fashion and the girls started screaming as they were sucked up in the cards.

_Welcome to Konoha_

The girls landed with a hard thud on a wood floor.

Kiyo shot up, "Where are we?"

Mili rubbed her neck "I-I don't know, but it looks familiar."

Surrie looked at the desk. "D-does that say what I think it says?"

Neko screamed, "WE'RE IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE!"

Mili looked around a little panicky. "B-but that means we're in Naruto… and my hair looks like shit!"

Cappy looked around "wait a second… we're in Naruto. This is great!"

"What? How is this great? We're in a fictional place in Japan!" Mili said from the floor.

"It's obviously real now that we're here!" said Kiyo.

"And that means that the characters are real too" said Cappy jumping up and down.

"You mean…" said Neko

"WE GET TO MEET OUR LOVERS!" cried Surrie.

Mili jumped up and down letting out a fangirl squeal! "LETS GO FIND EM!"

* * *

A'IGHT… HOPE YOU BISHI'S ENJOYED IT.

THIS IS WHERE I END THIS CHAPTER.

YES NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FILLED WITH OODLES OF FANGIRL SQUEELS I'M SURE.

THANK YA FOR WATCHING.

Mili


	3. FLYING BODIES!

OKAYZ! IM BACK!

THE SECOND CHAPPIE WAS BY MILI!

GIVE HER SOME CREDIT EVERYONE!

PLEAZ KEEP REVIEWIN!

I might be posting these, but some of the chappies are from the other 4.

We will have our names at the bottom/top so you will kno who wrote what chappie!

ENJOY!

- Chibi

* * *

As the 5 girls raced around the village, tearing down/up everything in their path. Poor Konaha didn't know what hit it. They came back to the meetin place.

"Damn it! Where the hell is Gaara!" Neko asked.

"Where's everybody?!" Surrie yelled.

"I thought the Chunnin Exams were here." Mili said.

"Maybe they arent yet..." Kiyo said.

"Yeah. Maybe..." Cappy said.

The 5 girls stood there then they shot off towards the tower again. The busted through the door and did Charles Angels poses. The 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi, and Kakashi looked at them in shock.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Surrie! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Mili!"

"Cappy."

"Kiyo."

"I'm Neko!"

Sarutobi and Kakashi looked at eachother then back at the 5 girls. They were smiling.

"Can we take part of the exams?!" Mili asked.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Neko, Cappy and Surrie cried.

Kiyo rolled her eyes. Sarutobi nodded to the girls and they leaped for joy.

"But you need to see if you pass." Kakashi said.

_TRAINING FIELD_

The girls stood there, looking around.

"Now and try to get me." Kakashi said.

The girls nodded, but then stopped. Neko, Surrie, and Mili had perverted things running through their minds.

"NOT LIKE THAT! Cappy yelled.

The girls took off, trying to catch Kakashi.

_**AFTER (A/N: Im too lazy right now to write who get who.)**_

Kiyo managed to catch Kakashi. They were assigned who's the leader, muscle, and medic. Kiyo was made Leader. Neko and Surrie was the muscle while Mili and Cappy were made medics. The girls were happy that they were together at least. There team was number 13. Now all they had to do was wait for the exams... WHICH WAS IN ONE MONTH!

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cried Neko, Surrie, Mili, and Cappy, falling to their knees for a dramatic effect.

_**ONE MONTH LATER! - NEKO'S PART!**_

Neko sat on the fence, bored out her mind. She heard yelling and saw Naruto with Konamahamaru running in her direction. She looked the other way to see... KANKURO AND TEMARI! She smiled widely. She had been separated from the other 4 girls and she missed them. Konamahamaru slammed into Kankuro. Neko scowled. The kids name was getting to long.

-_I DUBBED THEE, KONA!- _She thought

"That hurt kid." he growled as he picked Kona up.

She leaped down and snatched Kona away and held him close.

"NO! BAD KITTY SHIT! BAD!" she said.

Kankuro twitched.

"Ki-Kitty shit?"

Behind him, Temari slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. YES! Score one for Neko! Nothing for Kanky! FWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man... Neko loved life. Kankuro picked her up by her shirt and growled, "What gives you the right to call me that!"

She grinned and sang, "Because I can-can-can! Because I can-can-can!"

Kankuro growled and shook her.

"Whoa! Head rush!" she muttered.

A rock came flying out of no where and hit Kankuro on the hand.

"Ouch!" he said, letting Neko go.

More like dropped. She glared up at Sasuke and yelled, "YOU FUCKING CHICKEN SHIT HEAD!"

Everyone looked at her in shock. Sasuke smirked and crushed a rock in his hands. Neko growled and stood up. She brushed herself off.

"Kankuro. Temari. Knock it off." A cold voice came.

Sudden chill went down her body. She looked up and saw Gaara hanging upside down.

"PANDA!" she said excitedly, like a child while pointing.

Everyone stared at her. She was grinning and said, "Come on down Panda!"

Gaara came down in a whirlwind of sand and appeared in front of Temari and Kankuro. Sasuke hopped down and was inedently was tackled... BY NEKO!

"Ha! YOU GOT PWNED BY ME! THAT'S RIGHT COCKATOO HAIR! ME!" she yelled excitely, standing up and did a little victory dance.

Sasuke got up and glared at her as she continued doing her little victory dance. The siblings were about to leave when Sakura said, "Wait! Who are you? You're not suppose to be here."

"We have a pass to be here." Temari said, flashing her passport.

"That's right! For the Chunnin Exams!" Neko said proudly.

Team 7 looked at her in shock.

"What's a Chunnin exam?" Naruto asked.

"It's were you get to become a Chunnin. You graduate from genin to chunnin." Neko said.

"Wow. Who knew that a baka knew all this stuff." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Neko kicked him in the crotch.

"I WILL FUCKING RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING PENIS IF YOU DON'T FUCKING STOP FUCKING INSULTING ME! FUCK!" Neko screamed.

Sasuke groaned him pain and Sakura asked, "Who are you guys?"

"That's easy!" Neko said, being all happy again, "That's Temari, Kankuro, and Sabaku No Gaara, who is the sexiest and hottest guy in the world!"

Neko started giggling as perverted thoughts went through her head. They stared at her for a bit. When Gaara was about to ask what her and Sasuke's name was, four girls appeared out of no where.

"ZOMG! NEKO!" cried Surrie.

"ZOMFG! SURRIE!" Neko cried.

The two ran for a hug and... missed. They smacked into eachother and landed onto the ground. Kiyo rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you okay Surrie? Neko?" Cappy asked, who froze when she saw Naruto.

"OMFG! NARUTO!" she yelled, glomping Naruto and stayed there.

Mili laughed as Neko and Surrie stood up. Neko some how ended up behind Team 7 on a really, really, steep hill. She ran and then leaped, making her fly through the air. Neko put her arms out and sang really, really loudly, "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY! I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY DAY! SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY! I BELEIVE I CAN SOAR!" (A/N: uh... i forgot the rest of the song...)

Everyone watched her and she **was** doing really good until... she slammed into a tree. She slid down and stayed like that. Kiyo sighed as Surrie ran up the hill and took a leap off too... only to slam into the fence.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S RAINING FLYING BODIES!" Cappy and Mili yelled.

Surrie and Neko pulled their faces away from the fence and tree.

"That... actually... hurt..." they said.

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" They yelled, leaping up.

"LET US JOIN YOU!" Cappy and Mili shouted, running after them.

Kiyo sighed then shrugged her shoulders. She looked at the sand siblings and Team 7.

"You're free to leave." she said, sitting ontop of the fence.

The sand siblings and Team 7 looked at eachtother and decided to leave when the bodies started slamming into things.

* * *

So??

WHAT YOU THINK?!

YOU ARE GOING TO SEE I BELIEVE I CAN FLY THING IN SOME OF THE CHAPPIES!

KEEP ON REVIEWIN!

JA NE!

- Chibi


	4. WHAT THE 5 GURLZ ARE DOING!

Neko walked along the dirt roads of Konoha's market. The girls decided to split up and take a look around Konoha. Surrie and Mili wanted to go take a look at the academy and the Hyuga estates. Kiyo wanted to take a look at Hokage tower and Cappy wanted to see the famous Ichiraku Ramen shop, leaving poor Neko alone.

Neko's face showed determination, "I'll find something fun to do! It's Konoha for pete's sake! In the world of Naruto _anything_ is possible!"

Neko punched the air as she sprinted off to look for something fun to do.

* * *

"Are you sure we're not lost?" asked Mili.

"For the last time, Mili, WE'RE NOT LOST!" yelled Surrie in Mili's ear.

"You know, you didn't have to SCREAM SO LOUD!" Mili yelled back at Surrie.

"WHO'S YELLING!?"

"YOU!"

* * *

Shikamaru and Asuma were sitting inside the building of the academy. They were playing a game of shogi, with Shikamaru winning of course.

"If I win this game I'll finally be able to afford those new ear plugs," said Shikamaru, "Then I won't have to hear Ino nagging me all the time abouit how I don't do anything."

"Shikamaru," said Asuma, "Ino has a point."

"So?"

"WE'RE NOT LOST!"

"Huh?" said Shikmaru.

"What was that?" asked Asuma.

"-SCREAM SO LOUD!"

"It's coming from outside," said Shikamaru as he got out of his chair and went to see who was yelling so loud. Asuma smirked and put the shogi game away before Shikamaru could come back, he then left to go see what Kurenai was doing.

* * *

Shikamaru walked past the halls and down the stairs until he finally reached the front of the academy. There he could see the source of the yelling.

It was two girls, his age, one had dark blue, waist length hair, that was held in a high ponytail. She had grey eyes, that at the moment showed fury and anger. She had on, to him, the wierdest clothes he's ever seen. She had on light blue pants that were made a strange material, a fabric that he's never seen before.

_"A new kind of armor?"_ he asked himself, observing them further, _"...but they've got holes in them..." _

That wasn't the only thing on her that he thought was wierd. She also had on a purple shirt that read "Yes. Me and the bunnies from hell have a plan." and when she turned her back for a brief second he read "But don't tell anyone!" He personally thought the only normal attire on her was her red shoes...and he's never seen those kind before!

The other girl seemed a bit more normal. She had medium length dark brown hair. She wore a snug fitting black tank top and a teal skirt. She had the same kind of shoes as the other girl, only they were green. Shikamaru thought she was normal enough, that is until he saw her eyes.

_"Yellow? I've never seen yellow eyes before,"_ thought Shikamaru, _"She must have a kekkei genkai."_

"Hey," said Shikamaru, hoping to grab the girls' attention. But he wan't noticed.

"Jeez they must not be ninja or they would've sensed me a long time ago," he said. He took a deep breath.

"HEY!"

The two girls stopped yelling and turned to see who interuppted them from their argument.

* * *

Surrie and Mili stopped yelling at each other to see who yelled. Immeadiately their eyes widened.

"It's..." began Mili.

"SHIKA-KUN!" cried Surrie as she glomped him.

"What the-!? How do you know my name?" asked the confused ninja.

"How can I not!? You're Shikamaru Nara! The most sexiest and smartest ninja in Konoha!" squeeled Surrie.

"S-sexiest?" stuttered Shikamaru.

"Oh boy," sighed Mili.

"Hey, Shikamaru, can you walk me around Konoha?" aske Surrie while rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"I-I guess...Just who are you two anyway?" asked Shikamaru.

Surrie beamed, "I'm Surrie! I'm twelve years old and my hobby is to FLY!"

Shikamaru gave her a confused look, "You can fly?"

"Yeah! Just watch!" she said as she climbed a grassy hill. She jumped off, spreading her arms apart.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY! I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY OOF!"

Poor Surrie was interrupted by the academy wall.

"Is she okay?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh, don't worry, she's fine. I'm Mili! I'm also twelve and I like to fly too! Hey, Shikamaru, do you know where Neji is?"

"Neji? Neji Hyuga?"

_"Oh, that's right. They haven't met yet,"_ she thought, "YEAH! DO YOU!?"

"He lives at the Hyuga Estates. I guess I can take you there...as long as your friend comes along."

Mili followed Shikamaru's gaze to Surrie, who was yelling at the wall for stopping her from beating her flying record. Mili looked back at Shikamaru who had a small tint of red on his cheeks. She smiled a devilish smile.

"Oh, she's coming all right," she began, "HEY SURRIE!"

"YEAH?"

"C'MON! WE'RE GONNA GO FIND NEJI!"

"OKAY!"

The two watched as Surrie moved her two fingers from her eyes to the wall threatening, "I'm watching you." Mili laughed as Shikamaru sweat dropped.

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_ asked Shikamaru to himself as he began to be dragged by the two girls.

* * *

Kiyo stood on the roof of the Hokage Tower. She sighed as a cool breeze grazed her face.

"Bark!"

"Hm?" she said as she looked at what made the noise. It was Akamaru sitting by her leg, wagging his tail.

"Bark!"

"Aw! Hey there, Akamaru!" she saidpicking his up and holding him in her arms, "Where's your master?"

"Akamaru!"

Kiyo looked up to see Kiba, walking around the corner, in plain sight.

"Akama-" started Kiba until he noticed Kiyo and Akamaru, "There you are Akamaru!" He walked over towards Kiyo.

Kiyo's heart started to beat faster. Here, at this very moment, was Kiba Inuzuka, the boy of her dreams, standing right in front of her, with his dog in her arms.

"Who's this?" asked Kiba.

"I'm Kiyo," she started, "Nice to meet you."

Kiba smiled, "Akamaru doesn't let many people hold him so I guess you're alright," he said extending his hand, "Kiba Inuzuka, same here."

Kiyo blushed a bit as she shook his hand, "So why're you here?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I like the view."

"It is cool, isn't it?" His eyes then widened, "Crap! I'm gonna be late! I was supposed to meet my team a half hour ago!"

"Can I come too!?" asked an excited Kiyo.

"Sure, but you gotta be fast," he said smirking.

"Bring it," she said as she started sprinting with Akamaru, now at her side.

Kiba grinned, "I like her already," he said as he, too, started running toward the destination.

* * *

"Aw, man," sighed Cappy.

She was swinging on the swing Naruto swung on when he was little. She was very excited to find it but, sadly, she was lost.

"I've been all over the place and I still haven't found Ichiraku's," she said looking down, "Or Naruto..."

"FIVE HUNDERED MORE LAPS LEE!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!"

Cappy looked up, _"Lee!? Gai-sensei!? YES!! Finally some action!" _

She leaped off the swing and sprinted to where she heard the voices come from. Sure enough there was Lee and Gai running around the borders of Konoha. She ran towards them.

"EXCUSE ME! LEE! GAI-SENSEI!"

"Hm?" they both wondered as they saw her come up to them. They stopped running and jogged in place so she could talk to them.

"May I join you in your training? For I, too, wish to fully enjoy and embrace the Springtime of Youth!" she said.

Gai and Lee stared at her and then begain to cry.

"B-beautiful! So beautiful! A young woman wanting to embrace the Springtime of Youth!" cried Gai, "Tell me! What is your name?"

"Cappy, Gai-sensei!"

"Cappy! You are most welcome to join us on our training session! Come, let us look into the sunset for it sets upon the youth of Konoha!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" yelled Lee and Cappy.

* * *

Neko was exhausted. She looked all around Konoha and found nothing fun that she could do.

"W-well," she breathed, "I've looked all over Konoha and not one thing was fun...'cause they're blocked off by ninjas. No wonder Naruto wanted missions all the time, it's so boring here."

She continued to walk when all of a sudden she saw a familiar red head, alone.

_"IT'S GAARA!"_ she screamed in her head.

Suddenly her feet were pulled out from under her as she was lifted into the air. Sand held her feet in the air as she was lifted over until her face met Gaara's upside down.

Neko sweat dropped and laughed nervously because he had the intent to kill, and she was defenseless, "Heh heh, hi."

"Who are you? And why do you keep following me?" he growled squeezing her feet tighter.

_"Oh boy..."_ she thought, _"What am I supposed to do now!?_

* * *

Okay! That's my chapter! Hope you guys like it!

-PandaShark


	5. SQUIRREL AND I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!

SWEETNESS! CHAPPIE FIVE!

IM GUNNA BE USING SURRIE'S IDEAS!

BUT NO RAPING!

REVIEW AND ENJOY!

NO FLAMES!

- Chibi

* * *

Neko shifted her eyes back and forth then she looked straight at Gaara.

"Uh... I'm Neko. The girl the was flying through the air awhile ago." she said.

The sand around her feet tightened causing her to squeak alittle.

**_MEANWHILE_**

Surrie was clutching onto Shikamaru's arm while Mili looked around.

_'Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?!'_ Mili chanted in her head.

"Are we there yet?" Surrie asked.

"No." repiled Shika.

"Oh..." she said.

"Are we there yet?" she asked again

"Troublesome... No." he said.

"Oh. Okay."

**_WITH KIYO_**

Kiyo was walking now walking around by herself. She and Kiba had a good time, but she needed to find the other girls. Something zoomed past her which caused to stand straight up and still. She was suddenly hugged... I mean glomped to the ground. She heard giggling coming from above her. It was Cappy.

"Where were you Cappy? We need to find the others. We have to get to the exams." Kiyo said.

Cappy nodded and helped her up. They left together to find Mili and Surrie.

**_WITH MILI AND SURRIE_**

Mili sighed in defeat when Neji wasn't home. Surrie patted her back. She was mad because Shika managed to get away. They both saw Kiyo and Cappy. Surrie smiled huge and she ran forth, trying to glomp Kiyo... but missed and hugged Cappy instead. Mili jogged up and then asked, "Hey... Has anyone seen Neko?"

The 3 shook their heads. They all walked towards the exam area thingie to take the written test.

**_WITH NEKO_**

Neko could feel the blood rushing to her head.

"Uh... Gaara... Can you let me down... I feel like I'm gunna -barf-" she was saying, but it quickly was cut off.

Gaara jumped to adviod the barf and glared at her only to see her looking really not good. He let her down... More like dropped her and her face color returned to normal. She jumped up and moved her two fingers from near her eyes to him. Her eyes flashed a very dark green for a moment and then... she started screaming. Gaara winced, thinking that it was him that she was screaming at.

"I-it's a-a-a-a sq-sq-squirrel!" she yelled, pointing at the creature.

Gaara could feel a sweatdrop behind his head.

_'What a strange girl...' _he thought

**'Ooooo! Let's keep her!'** the Shukaku said pervertedly. (A/N: We all kno he his! -points acusently-)

_'Shut up...'_ he repiled back.

He felt the Shukaku leave and Neko leaped onto him. She saw her 4 other evil co-workers... I mean... companions and she yelled, "Be careful! It's a blood thirsty squirriel!"

They looked from her on Gaara, who looked completely annoyed, then to the squirrell. They walked up and Surrie said, "AAAAWWWW! It's such a cute squirrel!"

She reached out to touch and suddenly... IT WENT COMPLETELY VISIOUS ON HER! Surrie let out a squeal and she ran as fast as she could with the squirrel following her. She stopped, turn, and made a very friendly and cute face. The squirrel stopped, turned, and attacked the other girls. Cappy, Mili, and Kiyo all sceamed and ran towards the building.

"DAMN YOU SURRIE!" they yelled.

Neko and Surrie looked at eachother and Surrie ran quickly to catch up because she saw Shika. Neko got down from Gaara, gave him a kiss on the lips, and quickly ran off before he could do or say anything. When the 5 got up there, Surrie saw Shika and hugged his arm.

"Who are you again?" Shika asked.

"I'M YOUR NEW LOVER!" she exclaimed happily and tryes to glomp him, but misses and slams into Mili.

"OW!! SURRIE,GET OFF!" Mili shouted.

Surrie got off of Mili and asked or more like called, "SHIKA?! WHERE DID YOU GO SHIKA?!"

Shikamaru ran by and Surrie yelled, "SHIKA! COME BACK SHIKA!"

And she runs after him, yelling to the four girls," I'LL MEET UP WITH YOU GUYS LATER! SHIKA! COME BACK! I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABY!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PHYCO!" Shika yelled.

Everyone in the exam room were staring after them in shock. Neko grinned and saw a mop of red hair. She suddenly screamed, "I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY GAARA!"

Everyone looked at her and then felt a arua of death and anger. They turned to see Gaara, glaring at her with death and anger, but she kepted on grinning at him.

Cappy, Mili, and Kiyo slapped their hands to their faces and groaned. Cappy saw a flash of blonde hair and a bright orange outfit. She froze and started to twitch. When he got closer, she couldn't take it anymore. She leaped on to the unsupecting blonde.

**_WITH SURRIE AND SHIKA_**

"COME BACK HERE!" Surrie yelled.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME CRAZY WOMEN!" He yelled back.

"NEVER MY LOVE!" She cried.

She took a leap and... landed right on him. He fell with a thud and she smiled at him.

"I got you now!" she sang.

Shika grumbled as she dragged him back to the exam area. When she got back, she saw Gaara really pissed off and Neko... grinning like she just had a victory with barney. She walked over and asked, "What did you do?"

Neko grinned even wider.

"I said that I wanted to have Gaara's baby!"

Surrie stared at her, back at Gaara, then back at her. She smiled and started laughing. Neko joined her then they stopped when Kiyo was semi-glaring at them. They smiled inoccently at her and she sighed.

"Alright Magets! Get ready to take your written test!" Ibiki yelled.

"Whoa! I wonder if he gets any fan-mail." Surrie whispered.

"Yeah." Neko and Mili whispered back.

"Wr-Written te-test?" Naruto squeaked.

**_TEST TAKE TIME!_**

The girls were separted away from eachother. Neko was sitting next to Gaara. Mili was sitting next to Neji and she secertly stared at him. Kiyo was sitting next to Kiba and she was trying not to blush. Surrie was sitting next to Shika, who was ignoring her, but she was just smiling. Cappy was sitting next to Naruto and she was trying hard not to spazz right in front of him.

"You have 1 hour to complete it! BEGIN!" Ibiki shouted.

Everyone started taking the exams. Oh boy... When the fighting comes... No one will ever look at the 5 girls the same was again.

"ZOMFG! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY SHIKA/GAARA!" Surrie and Neko suddenly shouted.

* * *

-is laughing- HAHAHAHAHAHA!

CLIFFHANGER!

READ AND REVIEW!

THIS ONE IS BY ME WITH SOME OF THE THINGS THAT SURRIE HAS PUT!

ENJOY!

AND NO FLAMES!

- Chibi


	6. TO THE HOT SPRINGS!

Yo whats up homeskillets!

Anyways letshis!

And –sigh chibi said no rape….

Oh um any chance I can give my chara a kekkai genkkai? –big eyes mili (Chibi: Go ahead!)

* * *

Mili sat back knowing she could pass this exam without taking it.

Cappy glared at Hinata when she tried to give Naruto the answers. Hinata blushed and moved the paper back looking scared. Neko was openly grinning and clinging to a rather annoyed Gaara. Shikamaru had his head down while Surrie wrote an essay on how good hers and Shika's baby would look. Kiyo was looking at Kiba and blushing a dark red. They all jumped when Ibiki shouted, "STOP!"

And they put their pencils down. Mili looked around and saw that half the class was gone. She raised two fingers to her eyes and pointed them at Tenten who looked confused. She turned to Neji.

"Oh hi there!" she played with his hair while he looked a little freaked out.

"Who are you?" Neji asked crossing his arms.

"I'm Mili! From the hidden village of America!" Mili giggled out trying not to sound like too much of a smartass.

"I've never heard of it."

"That's because it's hidden silly!" Mili giggled again.

"I'm" he was cut off

"Hyuuga Neji. Of the prestigious Hyuuga Clan!" Mili said with her face shining.

"Hhow do you know that?" Neji said looking at her a little skeptically.

"You're only the sexiest clan to ever live!! You of course being the hottest of the bunch." Mili said with no shame whatsoever.

Neji blushed a deep red. "Ookay then."

Neko suddenly jumped up, dragging Gaara with her, and screamed, "LETS ALL GO TO THE HOTSPRINGS"

Surrie jumped next and said "YOSH!" while Shikamaru tried to run but she had a hand on his shirt collar.

Cappy grabbed Naruto's arm saying, "Narutokun you should come too!"

Naruto jumped up, "ALRIGHT!"

Kiyo looked at Kiba, "do, you wanna come with us?"

Kiba nodded while Akamaru barked happily.

"Neji's coming too!" Mili suddenly yelled.

"I am?" Neji asked tilting his head to the side.

Mili blushed and said, "Duh that's what I just said."

* * *

WHO on to the hot springs! And I got my bit with neji!

Lol.

So uhm yea review and love it!

Who's up next yo?

Mili


	7. THE HOTSPRINGS AND POOR US!

Surrie: AIYA!!SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! I HAD HORRIBLE COMPUTER PROBLEMS!! THIS IS THE 5th TIME I HAD TO WRITE THIS SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT!!

DISCLAIMER- SURRIE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!

Surrie: Y-YES I DO!!

DISCLAIMER- (shoots Surrie with a sleep-dart) And neither does Neko, Cappy, Mili, or Kiyo.

Surrie: I DO OWN SHIKAMARU THOUGH!! Now, LET THE CRAZYNESS BEGIN!!

* * *

" HOT SPRINGS HOT SPRINGS, OH HOW I LOVE THE HOT SPRINGS!!" Surrie had been singing the same song for the past 3 hours, as they were walking to the springs. Neko got bored and started to sing her own song, " I'VE GOT A LOVERLY BUNCH OF COCONUTS..." Surrie smiled and joined in. They both sang, " DIDDLY-DEE-DEE".  
This continued until Mili realized they had passed the same Ramen stand 10 times!! She immidiately stormed up to Surrie and Screached, " YOU GOT US LOST AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!!" Surrrie shot Mili her "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT" look, and squeezed Shikamaru's arm closer to her chest.  
While Kiyo and Neko were hugging the life out of their boyfriends, and Cappy was chatting Naruto's ear off, Surrie suddenly stopped and scramed at the top of her lungs, " ZOMFG, NEKO!! LOOK A CLIFF!! " Surrie then proceded to release Shikamau's arm (much to his gratitude) and jump off the cliff screaming, " I BEEEELIIIIEVEEEE IIIII CAAAN FLYYYYYY!! IIII BELIIIEVEEE III CANN TOUCH THE SKYYYYYY!! III THINK ABOUT IT EVERY OOOOFFF."  
After Surrie scraped herself off of the ground, Neko jumped down after her and landed on her ass. Neko got up and yelled at the sky," ONE DAY GRAVITY!! ONE DAY YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR WRECKING MY FLYING!!"

* * *

Surrie: YEAH!! THE STORY IS NOT FINISHED YET!! I'm just too lazy to go into details, so...TIME SKIP!!

* * *

Finally the girls and their "boyfriends" arrived at the springs. " OH FINALLY!! IT'S ABOUT FREAKIN' TIME!!" Mili cried. " That's the last time we let Surrie lead the way" Kiyo said. Surrie shot them her pouty look, and they all burst out in random giggling.  
However, the giggling ceased when they found out there was no mixed bathing. " NOOOOOOOOOOO" the girls screamed as they dramaticaly fell to their knees. " WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE THIS?" Neko cried. The boys were quietely thanking whatever God was listening for sparing them from the perverted thoughts of the crazy Fangirls.  
While the girls were going to the female side of the bath-house, the boys were already soaking, and pondering how they were going to get rid of the crazy ninja-wanna-bees. " We could always kill them." Gaara harshly said, drooling over the thought of Neko dying a slow, painful death.  
" Well, honestly, I realy don't care what you do with them," Shikamaru said getting out, " but I plan on ditching them before they come out." With that said, Shikamaru redressed and left. Gaara was second to leave, saying something about drowning Neko in tar. " Well, I'll be going too!" Naruto said. " I'm coming with!" Kiba agreed. Neji just nodded and followed the others out.

* * *

Surrie: KYA!! So far so good!! It's about halfway done!! AIYA!!

* * *

In the female section of the spa, our girls were NOT happy. " I'M NOT HAPPY!" Cappy exclaimed. (A/N Surrie: hehehehe Happy Cappy! It rhymes hehehe...ok...shutting up) " Yeah" Neko sighed, " I realy wanted to see Gaara naked". Suddenly Surrie jumped up, " OMFG!! GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA!!" Suddenly realizing she was naked, Surrie ducked back under the water" While the girls laughed their asses off, Kiyo asked, " What was your idea Surrie? "  
Smiling her perverted smile Surrie cried, "LETS SPY ON THEM!!" Everyone seemed to like that idea. Especialy Neko, seeing as though she was already out of the bath and over by the wall. After they got out Mili managed to find 5 holes in the wall, each girl picked her hole and peeked in. But what they saw on the other side scarred them for life.  
" AHHHHHHHH" they all screamed as they jumped away from the wall. What ws on the other side, was none other than a butt-naked JIRIAYA!! " My EYES!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!" Cappy cried as she viceously rubbed at her eyes. Kiyo was lying on the ground, hugging her knees, and mumbling something the authoress is too lazy to describe. Neko was banging her head on the wall, trying to get rid of the image, while Surrie and Mili were in a dead faint.

* * *

Surrie: AGAIN... TOO LAZY!! TIME SKIP!!

* * *

Out side, the girls went their separate ways, aggreeing to meet up at the chunin exams later. Mili went to go find Neji, Kiyo went to go look at the lake, Neko went to go find a Yaoi store to get the naked Jiriaya image out of her head, and Cappy went to go get some Ramen.  
As for Surrie, she went back to the cliff and jumped off it repeatedly until it was time to leave. When she was done, she merrily skipped away singing the ending song for Inuyasha. Unaware that she was being watched by a Small, furry, squirrel. A squirrel out , seeking revenge!!

* * *

Surrie: THAT'S IT!! I KNOW!! I'M HORRIBLE!! You wait forever for the next update and I leave ya on a cliffie!! Well, PLZ REVIEW!! THIS WAS MY VERRY FIRST FANFIC!! ARIGATO NANODA!! AIYA!!


	8. RETURN OF THE SQUIRREL AND FOREST TIME!

YATTA!

ELLO!

IT'S CHIBI!

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

ENJOY!

-Chibi

* * *

Neko, Cappy, Mili, and Kiyo were all standing around near the next exams... THE FOREST OF DEATH! The 4 girls heard screaming. They turned their heads to see... SURRIE RUNNING FROM THE A SQUIRREL! She ran behind Neko and the squirrel slowed, to were it was walking slowly. Neko and Surrie were trembling and they swore that the squirrels eyes red. Neko and Surrie back up and it suddenly... ATTACKED! Neko and Surrie screamed and ran around, with the squirrel behind them. Surrie ran behind Shikamaru and Neko ran behind Gaara.

* * *

THIS IS CRAZY! ZOMFG! -points to squirrel and rans away from squirrel-

BACK TO STORY!

* * *

The guys were staring at them with questioning eyes. Mili, Cappy, and Kiyo sighed. Mili and Cappy went up and pulled them away from them.

"NO! DONT TAKE US AWAY FROM OUR BOYFRIENDS!" Neko and Surrie yelled.

Everyone stared at them. The girls saw Naruto running from a box.

"ZOMFG! WE TOLD YOU THAT BOXES LIVE!" Neko and Surrie screamed.

The box popped open to reveal three children. One of them, the girl, came over and stared to interview the girls.

* * *

ZOMFG! IM SOOOOO LAZY RIGHT NOW! XP

BACK TO THE STORY! CHA!

* * *

The girls were walking through the forest, mostly staring with bordem. Neko leaned over to Surrie and whispered, "Let's go find Kitty litter Kanky and _destroy him._"

Surrie snickered and nodded. They both looked at the three and sneaked away. They walked around until they saw the sand sibs. They both hopped into a random bush and grinned evilly. Something started poking the girls sides. They squirmed and then looked down. It was a... SNAKE! The girls screamed and ran out of the bush, trying to get rid of the demons.

"What the hell are you girls doing here?" Kankuro asked.

They both looked up at him with innocent eyes. He stared at him with suspicious eyes. The girls were on the ground. They raised there arms like little kids.

"Help us?" they both said in little cute girl voices.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and reached out. As he lifted them up, the girls wore a pair of evil grins and they suddenly... ATTACKED!

"RWAR!"

Kankuro screamed... which was like a little girl. Neko sat on his legs and Surrie sat cross legged on his chest.

"Get off!" He yelled.

"NEVER!" The girls yelled back.

They were suddenly lifted off of him. They looked at Gaara.

"PANDA KINS!" Neko yelled.

The look on Gaara's face was priceless. Surrie and Neko some how managed to get out of his sand and Neko glomped Gaara.

"I LOVE YOU GAARA-KINS!" Neko yelled. snuggling up to him.

Surrie squealed.

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" Surrie said.

"SO ARE YOU AND SHIKA!" Neko said.

They hugged each other and jumped up and down. The sand sibs stared at them then disappeared before the isane twins could do anything.

* * *

-pouts- THAT WASNT RIGHT!

ANYWAY! HOPED YOU ENJOY!

AND THANK YOU SURRIE, CAPPY, KIYO, AND MILI! -smiles-

THESE SOME OF THESE CHAPPIES ARE FROM THEM!

JA NE!

- Chibi!


	9. CURSE MARK AND SQUIRREL IS FRIEND!

Surrie: HIYA!! ITS ME AGAIN!! I'm writing this chappie. Its kinda serious...and shocking...hope you enjoy

NAVIKA: Surrie doesnt own Naruto

Surrie: YES I DO!!

EVIL LAWYERS OF DOOM: No you dont

Surrie: O.o ok I dont

* * *

Neko ran back to find Kiyo and the others, but Surrie stayed behind and went another way. When Neko found Kiyo, she immediately ran for a glomp...and missed. "AAHHHHHH," Neko yelled as she flew into a tree. Kiyo rolled her eyes at her idiotic friend. Cappy and Mili were on the ground rolling with laughter. As Kiyo helped Neko up, she looked around and asked, "Where is Surrie?"  
Neko then remembered Surrie saying something bout looking for Sasu-gay and DESROYING him. " LETS GO FIND SASUKE AND TORURE HIM!!" Neko suddenly shreiked . The girls gave a group high-five and left to find Sasuke. But Surrie had already found him, unfortunately.

* * *

Surrie: OK IT GETS KINDA GRAPHIC HERE!! RATED M!!

* * *

Sasuke screamed as Orochimaru sank his teeth into his neck, giving him the curse mark. " HEY, NOONE HURTS SASUKE BEFORE ME!!" Surrie yelled as she lunged at Orochimaru. Orochimaru easily dodged, but when he looked Surrie over, he grinned and said, " Now now, my dear, I didn't forget you. You seem very powerfull, perhaps I can give you something too."  
Surrie didn't have time to think before he streached his neck, and bit her neck. Surrie screamed as pain radiated through her body. A thin stream of blood trickled down her neck, and over her colar bone. A strange mark, similar to Sasuke's, appeared where she had been bitten. Surrie screamed as her entire body collapsed. Orochimaru grinned, " You are very special, and your part in my plan is important. I wouldn't dare kill you...yet " And with that, he dissapeared.  
Neko and the others arrived just in time to see Orochimaru vanish. "SASUKE!!" Sakura screamed, Neko punched her in the face and yelled, "Oh shut it you bitch...SURRIE!!" Neko ran to her friends side and tried to wake her. Mili and Cappy used some of their chakera to wake her.

* * *

Surrie: OUCH!! TAT HURT!! Ok, TIME SKIP to the hokage's office

* * *

Sarutobi sensei looked at the mark on Surrie's neck, "Hmmm," he stated, " I'm sorry to tell you this but, your friend seemed to come across the Mark of Punishment." The girls all looked at Surrie's neck as Cappy questioned, " What's that?" The hokage sadly sighed and said, " This mark is said to hold the feared 10 tailed wolf, IXIORIA! Just like Naruto, your friend now has a demon inside of her...it's very tragic " The girls couldn't believe their ears, Surrie now had a demon inside her. "WOW!! THAT IS SO COOL!" Neko shrieked, "SURRIE HAS COOL POWERS NOW!!"  
Surrie woke up and smiled, " Guys," she said, " I'm bored" Neko grinned and stated, " LET GO JUMP OFFA THE HOKAGE TOWER!!" Surrie jumped out of her bed and squeeled, " YEAH!! LETS GO!!" The two twins of terror then proceded to jump out of the office window. Kiyo sighed, " This is gonna be a loooong day" "Yeah I know," Mili began, "those two never stop moving." Cappy just smiled and screamed, " IIIII BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYY" as she jumped out of the window after Surrie and Neko.

* * *

Surrie:AIYA!! DUDEZ IT NOT OVER YET!! FUNNY PART NOW!!

* * *

Surrie and Neko were skipping merrily towards the ramen shop with Cappy, Mili, and Kiyo quickly walking behind them. All was well, until Neko spotted a tree. She smiled and jumped towards the tree, screaming at the top of her lungs, " I BELIEVE IOOf" Neko was silenced as she, ungracefuly, slamed into the tree. Surrie smiled until she saw what was IN the tree, " sq-sq-SQUIRRELL!" Surrie screamed as Neko fell on her ass.  
Neko gulped and looked up, and there, in the tree, was the evil squirrel. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Neko screamed as she ran up another tree.  
Mili and Cappy ran in circles until they eventualy slamed into each other. Kiyo was trying to climb up a wall, and Surrie...where was Surrie?  
Surrie walked right up to the squirrel and asked it, " Dear little squirrel, why are you being mean to us? Wat did we do to you?" Surrie made her very friendly face, and the squirrel looked deep into her grey eyes. The squirrel then climbed up onto Surrie's shoulder and nuzzeled her cheek.  
" ZOMFG!! ITS EATING HER FACE!!" Neko panicked as she was hanging from a branch. "No," Kiyo said as she slid down the wall, " I think it likes her." Surrie pet the squirrel and squeeled, " CAN I KEEP HIM?! PLEEEEAAAASE" Cappy and Mili nodded their heads and pet the squirrel while Kiyo said, " Well," "NOOOOOOOO" Neko screamed as she climbed down, " THE SQUIRREL ISH EVIIIIL" Neko started to foam at the mouth.  
"I guess you can keep it Surrie" Kiyo sighed. " YAAAAY" Surrie squeeled as she hugged the squirrel to her chest.

* * *

Surrie: Bet ya didnt expect THAT. It almost done

* * *

Eventualy, Neko began to warm up to the squirrel. Surrie even thought of a name foe him, " I'm gonna name you...TINU" Surrie said as she fed the Tinu some food. So the squirrel was now known as Tinu, and the girls prepared for the next part of the Chunin exams.  
But what of Surrie's curse mark? Will the girls ever find a way to cope with it, or will Surrie be killed by it?

* * *

Surrie: YAAAAAAY Well all done. I know it was long. So, u love it? Hate it? Doesnt matter. Please review, or flame, all flames will be used to burn Sakura to the ground. ARIGATO NANODA!!


	10. A SONG, PET, AND NEKO'S SECRET!

HI!

THIS IS CHIBI!

SRRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG!

Uh... ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

The five girls was at the tower and they were waiting for like... FORVER! They were bored... mostly Neko and Surrie. Neko suddenly got an idea. She leaned over to Surrie and whispered in her ear her plan. Neko giggled and nodded. They were listening to the 3rd Hokage talk and talk and talk! Once he was done, Neko's plan was put into action.

_Neko VS SAKURA_

Neko blinked. THIS WASNT PART OF THE SHOW! WHAT THE HELL?! Neko shrugged. When Hayate said, "Begin."

Neko yelled, "I HAVE A SONG TO SING FOR EVERYONE! BUT MOSTLY TO GAARA!"

Surrie let out a happy yell and sang.

**_SURRIE:_**  
_Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Vengaboys are back in town  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh_

_**NEKO  
**__If you're alone and you need a friend  
Someone to make you forget your problems  
Just come along baby  
Take my hand  
I'll be your lover tonight_

_**SURRIE**  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
**NEKO: **This is what I wanna do  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Let's have some fun  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
**NEKO: **One on one just me and you  
Whoa oh whoa oh_

_**NEKO AND SURRIE**  
Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room_

_**SURRIE**  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Everybody get on down  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Vengaboys are back in town_

_Whoa oh whoa oh  
**NEKO: **This is what I wanna do  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Let's have some fun  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
**NEKO: **One on one just me and you  
Whoa oh whoa oh_

_**NEKO AND SURRIE**  
Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room_

_Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room_

_**NEKO, SURRIE, CAPPY, MILI, AND KIYO**  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!_

_**SURRIE**  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh_

_**NEKO AND SURRIE**  
Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I double boom boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room_

_Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I double boom boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room _

Everyone was staring at them in shock and confusing. Gaara's face was twisted in thought and confusion. She was smiling at suddenly she was launched into the wall.

"OOF!"

Once the smoke cleared, Neko stood up and rubbed her face.

"That one hurt..." she said.

She suddenly launched herself at Sakura again and hit her square into her stomach. Sakura doubled over, coughing up some blood as Neko smirked. She was smiling a evil smile as her eyes slowly turned red. Surrie, Cappy, Mili, and Kiyo all paled, knowing what their friend was capable of doing. What no one else knows other then them, Neko has a demon inside of her. Ari, the 4 water kyuubi demon. Ari is the daughter of the Kyuubi, who was inside of Naruto. (A/N: DONT ASK! I MADE IT UP! PLEASE DONT HURT ME!)

"NEKO! FOCUS!" They yelled.

Neko snapped out of it, her eyes returning to normal. She blinked and looked down at Sakura, who was weakly getting up. Neko sighed and hit a nerve on her neck, making the poor pinked hair girl pass out.

"The cough winner is cough Neko." Hayate said.

Neko just walked over to her friends and leaned over.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Ari was coming out." Cappy whispered.

Neko's eyes widened in shock and she looked down sadly. It seemed that she doesn't have complete control yet over Ari. They hugged the girl and said, "It's okay. No one other then pinky got hurt."

With that said, Neko immidently perked up. She smiled really huge and she did a little dance.

"I WON AT LEAST! HA!" she shouted, causing everyone look at her.

"TAKE A PICTURE YOU FREAKS! IT'LL LAST LONGER!" She yelled, sticking up her middle finger.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and she simply turned away.

-A FEW FIGHTS LATER-

It was Mili's turn to fight. Then it was gunna be Cappy, Surrie, then Kiyo. Hopefully... it would be better this time, maybe. Neko saw that Gaara was staring at her the whole time and she flushed bright red, but hid it luckly. All of them saw this part and was bored of watchig them, but when it was Naruto's turn, they wooped for him, getting stares from everyone. When Naruto farted, they 5 girls were laughing so hard that they were crying and out of breath. They had finally calmed down when Naruto had won.

"OH YEAH! WHO PWNED KIBA?! NARUTO DID!" Neko and Surrie screamed out.

Everyone gave them strange looks again. Tinu just chittered alittle.

"I'll be right back guys!" Neko said, running down the stairs and outside.

She took in a deep breath of air and heard a small sound. She blinked and looked around. She heard it again and it was coming from the bushes. She peeked behind there and saw a dead mother fox with a baby fox next to it, but it could see and hear. It looked like a rare fox. It's fur was silver tipped with black on its tail and ears. When it looked at her, its eyes were red with blue swirling around. Neko smiled and crouched down, offering out a hand. It sniffed her hand and licked her hand. Neko picked it up and hugged it, then kissing the top of it's head.

"Yip!" (Translation: Hi!)

"Hello. Are you a girl or boy?"

"Yip Yip!" (Translation: A girl!)

"Do you have a name?"

"Yip!" (Translation: Sou!)

"Nice to meet you Sou. Wanna be my parnter? Like a pet kinda but a companion?"

"Yip!" (Translantio: Yeah!)

Sou ran up Neko's arm and rested on her shoulder. She looked at the mother fox and buired her in that spot, then prayed. She got up and walked back in, in time to see Lee being taking out by the medics.

...

"ZOMFG! I MISSED THE WHOLE FIGHT! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Neko screamed.

Everyone, plus Gaara who was on the stadium floor, looked at her. She was on her knees for effect. She got up and ran towards her friends.

"Hey! I've got a new pet and her name is Sou!" She said.

"AW! CUTE!" Surrie said.

"ADORABLE!" Cappy and Mili squealed.

"Yeah." Kiyo said.

Neko smiled at them and then it showed that it was Mili's turn. Hopefully, Mili can pull threw and not get caught or beaten in the enemies trap.

* * *

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

HOPED YOU ENJOY IT!

AND A QUICKY ANNOUCEMENT!

IM NOT GUNNA BE ON FROM SUNDAY THE 24th UNTIL THURSDAY THE 28th!

I SHALL CHECK MESSAGESE WHEN I GET BACK!

ENJOY THIS TILL THEN!

JA NE!

- Chibi


	11. SURRIE'S DEMON AND LEAVING!

Surrie: ok...I worked REALLY hard on this so...HERE U GO!!

* * *

" PLEEEEEEAAAAASE!! Mili let me go before you? I reeeaaaaly wanna kick Sasuke's ass..." Surrie pouted out her lip and wattered her eyes for all the more drama...and it seemed to be working. "Sigh...ok fine...you can go before me..." Mili sighed. "YAAAAAYS!!" Surrie shrieked. Tinu chippered a little as if he said, ' GO KILL SASUKE!!' Sasuke looked bored as he made his way towards Surrie. " Now, Im gonna sing too...just like Chibi did...ahem" Surrie cleared her throught and began to sing...

HEY HEY!! U U!! I dont like ur girlfriend  
THATS RIGHT!! NOW NOW!! U need to get a new one.  
HEY HEY!! U U !! I can be ur girlfriend

Surrie was looking at Shikamaru, and he was looking back into her deep grey eyes.

HEY HEY!! U U !! I know that u like me  
THATS RIGHT!! NOW NOW!! U know its not a secret  
HEY HEY!! U U !! I wanna be ur girlfriend

Your so hot all the time, I want u mine ur so deliceous  
and when I think about u all the time, ur so addictive  
Dont u know wat u can do to make me feel all right

(A/N Ano...I 4-got the rest of the song...oh, well)

Surrie continued her song until the end...she even started doing the moves. Everyone was shocked at how well Surrie sang. She was like an angel, that is, until a certain Uchiha snagged the mike out of her hands. " Enough singing...lets fight" he said sounding verry unamussed. Surrie glared at him and went to the middle of the room...where something horrible happened. Surrie's curse mark started to throb...she grabbed it and let out a blood-curdling scream.  
A woman dressed in black, seemed to be studying her closely. Neko looked the strange woman over. She had Black, shoulder lenghth hair, white skin, and a black mask coverring her mouth and nose. She was dressed in a black dress that showwed her shoulders, and was at least as tall as Kakashi. When Neko pulled her eyes away from the stranger, she saw a dark purple skinned monster with black hair, long sharp claws, and an aura of black chakra surrounding her. Ixioria was out!!  
Surrie saw the girls and quickly advanced on them...she swipped at Neko's arm, and bit Cappy's neck, she then tried to dig her claws into Mili's chest...until she was knocked out by the woman in black. The woman picked Surrie up and motioned for the girls to come outside. Once they were out, the woman turned and spoke, " My name is Lady Kiasemaru Takima...but from now on...Surrie will call me Takima-sensei. I've been ordered by the Hokage to take your friend away for a while" " WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!" all the girls screamed. " YOU CANT TAKE SURRIE AWAY!!" Cappy cried, " YEAH!!" Kiyo angrilly yelled, " We have never been as long as 1 month away from each other!!" "Please," Takima said, " listen, Surrie's demon will keep eating away at her until there is nothing left...unless I can take her away and train her to control her little 'friend'...I will be leaving tomarrow morning."

(next morning)

Surrie couldn't beleive that she had to be away from Neko, Mili, Cappy, and Kiyo for 5 years!! She was standing at the Konoha gate, saying good-bye to her friends. They had put up quite a fuss about her leaving...but they were calm when Takima-sensei reassured them that they will see each other again soon.  
" I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU ALL!!" Surrie screamed as she and Neko ran for a hug...and eventualy slammed into each other. They fell on their butts and looked at each other goofily. Once they were on their feet, all the girls laughed liked maniacs. " I bet that in 5 years, Surrie and Neko will do the exact same thing." Cappy said to Mili. Mili smiled and said, " DEAL!!"  
" Surrie, " Takima-sensei said, " its time." Surrie nodded, looked at her friends, then they all broke into a fit of sobbs. They eventually stopped and Surrie headded away...she slamed into a few trees...and got Tinu a little upset when she landed on him...but then, with one last wave, she dissappeared into the forest.  
The girls watched her until she was completely out of sight. Then they all went their own separate ways...ecept for Kiyo...who looked at the sky and mde a wish, " I wish...that when 5 years pass...we will ALL be great ninjas" she then walked away...not knowing that her wish would indead...come true.

* * *

Surrie: AIYA!! I know this is underdetailed...BUT I HAV FRIGGEN TIME LIMITS!! So...yeah...Surries gone...until chappie 16...when both her and Naruto return!! arigato nanoda!!


	12. SURRIE'S HOME AND A FEW SURPRISES!

It was a sunny morning when Surrie walked through the gates of Konoha once again after five long years of hard training with her sensei, Takima. Surrie had definitely grown over the past five years. Her dark blue hair was still tied in a pony tail except her hair was now down to the bottom of her butt. She had on a purple chest plate that was over a light purple shirt. She wore black shorts with fishnets hugging her legs to the knees and black high heeled boot sandals to her ankles. Surrie was so excited to be back that she jumped onto the tallest building and looked at her surroundings. She noticed a new face was added to the Hokage Mountain. It seemed to be a woman, a young one at that. Surrie sighed.

"Naruto lied," she said, "He told all of us _he_ was gonna be Hokage. Oh well."

She then back flipped off the building and landed with grace onto the ground.

"SURRIE!?"

"Huh?'" said Surrie as she turned around to seea woman with dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back, yellow eyes that pierced into Surrie's eyes, a black tank top with a small green jacket over it, a dark green skirt with black leggings and big black boots on her feet.

"MILI!!"

The two ran for each other and leaped into the air to give each other a hug but, despite their age and appearance, crashed into each other. The two laughed as they really hugged each other tightly on the ground.

"Cappy," said Mili, "You were right. We did do the same thing five years ago!"

"Cappy's here?" asked Surrie as she looked up and saw a woman with long light brown hair that reached the bottom of her butt, she had sky blue eyes that lit up her face, she was in a tight, light blue shirt that showed her stomache, a black short sleeve jacket over it, a tan jean skirt, and black high heeled boot that went all the way to her knees.

"Looks like it," said Cappy smiling as she flipped off the back, like Surrie earlier, and landed soundlessly. She ran to Surrie and gave her a big hug, "You dope! Why didn't you return most of our letters?"

"I would have," said Surrie trying to breathe, "But Takima-sensei had me training day and night! I barely had time! WHY ARE YOU CRUSHING ME!?"

"Oh!" said Cappy as she let the poor woman go, "Sorry! I've been trainging with Tsuande-sensi about a year after you left. She taught me how to heal and how to have super strength! And it rocks!"

"Who's Tsuande?" asked Surrie who was apparently confused.

"EH!?" asked Mili, "She's the most important person in this whole country!"

"Oh yeah," started Cappy, "You two were in hiding so you didn't know."

"I didn't know what? Did the third retire or something?" asked Surrie.

Cappy and Mili now had sad faces and looked down.

"He's dead," said a voice from behind. Surrie turned quickly to see a woman with elbow length black hair, dark violet eyes that were calm and serious, a tight gray shirt over a fish net shirt with Konoha's symbol on it, black shorts that went to her knees, and black high heeled sandals.

"K-Kiyo, " said Surrie awstruck, "What so you mean he's dead?"

"When you left," begain Kiyo, "Orochimaru and the Sound attacked Konoha during the Chunnin exams. He and The Third Hokage fought to keep Konoha, Sasuke, and you safe and away from him. Unfortunately he died in the process..."

Surrie's eyes turned from sparkling gray to a dangerous dark purple. Her teeth were clenched as she said, "Damn Orochimaru...DAMN HIM TO HELL!"

Surrie soon calmed down and her eyes returned to normal.

"S-Surrie?" asked Mili as Surrie realized her friends were giving her worried looks.

"Oh! Don't worry guys, "she said walking over to them, "I'm fine. Now all that happens is when I'm feeling an immense amount of rage my eyes change color and my teeth grow sharper. That's all. I've now learned how to control Ixioria."

"How'd you do that?" asked Cappy.

Surrie smirked, "We made a pact."

"What does that mean?" aske Kiyo, apparently interested.

"I'll tell you later, so who's Tsunade?"

"She's the hokage, " sadi Cappy pointing to the mountain, "She's also Kiyo's and my sensei. She teaches me super strength and medics while she helps Kiyo with information gathering and medics."

"Wow," said Surrie looking at the mountain once again, "So that's her...HEY! WHERE'S NEKO!?"

"I'M BACK!!"

The women looked up to see a woman leaping, flipping, and jumping off buildings towards them. She had black hair that just reached below her shoulders, midnight blue eyes that resembled the night sky, a red tank top with black under armor, a black and red skirt, and red boots. She landed onto the ground in front of Kiyo and Mili.

"So?" asked Mili, "How was the Sand Country?"

"GREAT!" yelled Neko in happiness.

"And you're time with Gaara?" asked Cappy.

Neko smirked, "Sorry ladies. I don't make out and tell."

"WHAT!?" yelled Surrie. Neko turned around to see Surrie standing there awstruck.

"SURRIE!!" she yelled as she glomped her, "YOU'RE HOME!!"

"FORGET THAT!" yelled Surrie as she looked at Neko, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T MAKE OUT AND TELL, NEKO!?"

Neko looked at her surprised, "Oh! Gaara and I are dating."

"WHAT!?"

"I know right?" said Cappy interrupting the two.

"B-but how!? When!?" asked Surrie.

"About a month after the Chunnin exams," said Neko, "We've been dating for four years now, soon to be five!" giving a victory sign.

"And what about you guys!?" she asked the rest of the women.

Mili beamed, "Neji and I have been dating for three years! I finally got that slut Tenten away from him."

Kiyo sighed, "Kiba and I have been dating for three years too."

Cappy didn't say anything.

"Cappy?" asked Surrie, "What about Naruto?"

Cappy's sky blue eyes were now filled with sadness, "He hasn't come back yet from his training with Jiraiya-sama. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Neko whispered to Surrie, "He left a year after you did. He and Cappy had some romanctic moments but you know how he is. He's an idiot! He can't even see how much she loves him!"

"Oh my gosh," said Surrie, "That must be horrible. Not having the one you love by your side for such a long time."

"Yeah, " said a voice from behind, "It sucks."

Surrie was surprised to see a man standing behind her, "Where've ya been Surrie? You're so troublesome."

"SHIKAMARU!!" yelled Surrie as she glomped him around the neck, "SHIKA!! I MISSED YOU!!"

"I missed you too, " he said looking at her, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. After you left you were all I could think about. Why didn't you reply any of my letters?"

"YOU SENT ME LETTERS!?" said a very happy and excited Surrie.

"Yeah I gave them to Mili to give to you," he said pointing to Mili.

"I did. I sent them to region 2," she said innocently.

Surrie's eyes truned purple, "I WAS IN REGION 5 MILI!!"

Mili smiled innocently and very scared, "I'm sorry..."

Surrie sighed, "It's okay. What matters now is that we're all together again."

They all had a group hug as Shikamaru whispered something into Surrie's ear.

"OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!" she said as she pulled him into a hot kiss.

"We should leave these two alone," said Kiyo.

"Good idea," said Neko.

"Bye you two," said Mili and Cappy as they all went away.

* * *

Well, there's, my chapter. Sigh...I hate my life! It's so busy now! Hope you guys like it! AND I HOPE CAPPY AND NARUTO FIND LOVE!! XD

-PandaShark


	13. SURRIE'S FLASHBACK

Surrie: AIYA!! This Chappie has a surprise...HERE WE GO!!

* * *

Surrie had just finnished unpacking back at her home. She took off her regular clothes, and put on a tight fishnet shirt with a dark purple vest over it. Then she put on fishnet tights that went up to her thighs. After that, she put on some short, tight, black shorts. She then cut her hair so it went up to the top of her butt. "one more thing." she said as she bandaged her arms, covering the self-inflicted cuts. "Y'know you wont be able to hide those from your friends forever" Tinu said in a high pitched voice.  
Surrie weakly smiled and said , " If Neko found out about this, she would kill me." Surrie looked away and began to flashback...

(flashback)

" Why? Why are you doing this? " Surrie said as she looked into her "grandfathers" eyes. Orochimaru smiled and said, " Because I need a successer, and since you are my granddaughter, you seemed like the perfect choice." Surrie couldnt believe her ears, Orochimaru just showed up out of the blue, knocked out her sensei, and claimed to be her grandfather. He told her that her mother was his daughter, and when she found out about her fathers plan, she ook her husband and fled to Surrie's world. " How do you explain your hair color?" Orochimaru had a point, Surrie's blue hair was natural, noone knew how she got it.  
"PLEASE!!" Surrie's newly found cousin screamed, " LEAVE SURRIE ALONE!!" at that moment, a gush of water flung at Orochimaru, and missed. Orochimaru looked at Surrie, and before he left, he said ," You can't deny it my dear, you are my bloodline, the same blood that runs through my veins, also runs through yours." With that, he dissapeared.

(end flashback)

" SURRIE!!" a voice suddenly brought Surrie out of her trance. A dark blue haired boy came into the room. He was about the same age as Surrie, and he was wearing the same clothes that Sai would wear, except he had black, shorts that expossed his legs. He was extremely sexy to look at, and made every guy and girl swoon...but he prefferred guys. " Are you almost ready? Your noisy friends are waiting for you." he said, putting his hands on his hipps. " Ok Tal," Surrie said, " I'm coming."  
With one last look around the room, Surrie left with her cousin...unaware of the presence of a certain Uchiha, who was lusting after her unawre cousin...

* * *

Surrie: AIA!! THIS CHAPPIE ISH AWESOME!!

Tal: AHHHHHHH SASUKE'S GONNA RAPE ME!!

Surrie: Actually, every guy (except our bfs) are gonna wanna rape u

Tal: O.O

Surrie: ARIGATO NANODA!!


	14. ON NO! POOR NEKO!

OKAY!

HELLO AGAIN!

MY TURN!

ENJOY!

- Chibi

* * *

Neko sighed as she sat on the hill that Gaara had announced his love to her and their first kiss. She missed him terrible, even if it was a few minutes away. She lifted up her wrist, rubbing her fingers over the bandages that lie there. If any of the girls found out about her cutting again, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't help it, but she had stopped when she saw Surrie. She had missed her really much. She bit her lip as she stared at it. She didn't want to end like her mother. Never to be her. Neko stood up and walked to the hot springs. Maybe that'll do her good, to have a nice dip in the hot spring. Once she got there, she stripped and put a towel around her, stepping into the hot springs to find Cappy there. She placed a smile on her as she apporched Cappy.

"Hey Cappy." Neko said.

Cappy turned and smiled at her, saying, "Hey Neko."

Neko slipped alittle, but she managed to stay standing. Those rocks are slippery and she wasn't careful, she could really get hurt. Neko sat down in the hot springs, a sigh escaping from her lips. Cappy came over and asked, "What's wrong?"

Neko opened her closed eyes and said, "I miss Gaara. What I didn't tell you guys is that...We had a fight."

Cappy gasped in horror and shock. Neko started crying and Cappy hugged her. Neko hated the fact the she had a fight with Gaara. She could still recall it.

_FLASHBACK! WOOSH!_

_"Gaara!" Neko yelled, bouncing into his office._

_Gaara looked up from his papers and repiled, "Yes?"_

_She smiled huge at him and sat down on his desk, infront of him._

_"I'm gunna miss you when I leave today." she said._

_"So will I." He said, returning to his work._

_Neko frowned. He always said that he'd miss her also. Not 'So will I' bullshit. Neko's face srunched up in anger._

_"Is there something that you're not telling me?" She asked._

_She will find out what it is. Not matter what._

_"It's none of your concern." He said._

_Neko got up from sitting in front of him, and stood infront of desk instead. She didn't like how he was acting._

_"Sabaku No Gaara." She hissed._

_Gaara froze. The only time she called him that was when she was really, seriously, deadly pissed off. He looked up at his girlfriend. He loved her deeply and would do anything to protect her. It was something concerning the both of them, but he didn't want her to think of him as a rapist. He was in heat because of the stupid racoon and he could smell her scent. So was she because of her fox._

_"It's nothing Neko. I promise." He said._

_She frowned even deeper and she slammed her hands down, causing Gaara to wince._

_"Don't give me that bullshit! I know you're hiding something! Tell me!" Neko yelled._

_Gaara was getting mad. He like the fact that Neko could always get stuff out of him, but this was too much. He alrighty has a headache from all the paper work that he's doing. He stood up and glared at her like he use to._

_"Calm yourself Neko." He said in a calm voice, but there was anger laced into it._

_"Why should I?! You say that it doesn't concern me, then why did you say it!" she yelled._

_Gaara had enough._

_"GET OUT NEKO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! LEAVE! I DON'T CARE!" he yelled angrly._

_Neko's face fell from anger to pure horror and shock. She felt tears welding up in the corner of her eyes. She bowed her head, turned and left. When Gaara finally realized what he said, he paled in horror. He ran out of his office, looking in her room, and at his house where she lived with them whenever she visited. She was no where. He checked the roofs also and the cliff. Nothing. He went over to the gate and asked the ANBU there._

_"Was Neko here?" he asked, almost breathlessy._

_"Yes she was. You just missed her. The poor girl was crying." The ANBU guard said._

_Gaara could just nod. He disappeared in a whirlwind of sand and appeared in his room. For the first time in years, Sabaku No Gaara cried and it was over his beloved Neko._

_Neko ran, ran far away from Suna. She never wanted to return. Outside of the Konaha gates, she saw Surrie going in. She couldn't let Surrie see her like this. She fixed herself up and placed a happy grin._

_END OF FLASHBACK! WOOSH!_

Cappy rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. Cappy was now beyond angry. She let go of Neko, who stood up to leave. Neko felt numb and all of a sudden, she slipped. She fell against the cement, with a loud sicking crack of her head hitting it. Cappy stood there, horrifid. When she saw blood surrounding Neko, she ran over, screaming, "NEKO!"

She tried to heal her as best as she could. Once she got the wound to stop bleeding, she ran to Tsuande off, making sure that they were clothed.

**WITH TSUANDE**

"Hello Kazekage. Nice to see you again." Tsuande said.

Gaara had come to Konaha to apologize to Neko. He didn't mean anything by those words. He loved her too deeply to let her go.

"What brings you to Konaha if you don't mind me asking." Tsuande said.

"Neko." He mumbled.

Before Tsuande could say anything else, Cappy burst through the door, holding Neko. Her head wound had started bleeding again. Cappy was crying in fear for her friend. Tsuande stood up and ran over, taking Neko from her. Tsuande started to heal her as Gaara stood there, watching in horror of what happened to her.

"What happened?" Tsuande asked, deathly serious.

"Well... Neko came into the hot springs, I think to relax. She started crying over Ga-I mean something. She got up to leave because she need to go and she slipped, falling against the cement." Cappy said.

She was shaking and her eyes held sadness and pain. Gaara knew that Neko was crying over him. He clutched his fist and then unclutched. He was mad at himself. He should've told Neko the truth. Now because of him, she was hurt, badly. Tsuande picked Neko up and took into medical care. The head wound was serious and deadly. She could be in a coma. Once Tsuande left with Neko, Cappy turned to Gaara, fully. Her eyes blazing with anger.

"How could you do that to her!" she screamed.

Gaara said nothing as he bowed his head. She stopped ranting at him when she saw his shoulders shake. She blinked. Maybe he regreted those words. Maybe he didn't mean to say it. She saw something shiny fall onto the carpit. Her eyes widened in shock. He was crying. He did regret saying those words and he hadn't meant it. She walked over, embracing him to comfert him. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her as he cried in pain and sadness. Cappy rubbed his back. She hoped that Neko was going to be fine. Cappy really did hope for both Neko and Gaara's sake.

**A DAY LATER**

Surrie, Mili, and Kiyo heard the news of what happened to Neko and they were all standing in her room with Cappy. Neko groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Neko!" the girls cried out.

Neko sat up, looking at them fully.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The girls gasped in horror.

"Come on Neko. This isn't funny." Surrie said.

Neko blinked, tilting her head as to tell her, 'I'm joking?'

"Whose Neko? Is that my name?" she asked.

Cappy's worse fear came true. Neko had hit her head hard enough to make her suffer from memory loss. She still has hope that Neko will remember and it wasn't perminet.

"I'm Cappy. And the ones freaking out is Surrie and Mili. The real quiet on is Kiyo." Cappy said, pointing to them.

Neko nodded.

"And your name is Neko." Cappy added.

Neko nodded again. Understanding. Cappy left the room to report to Tsuande. Once she walked away from the door, she broke into a run. Once she reached Tsuande's office, she burst through. She saw Gaara and Naruto standing there. She knew Gaara was staying here until Neko woke up.

"Cappy!" Naruto yelled happily, hugging her.

Cappy smiled as she hugged him back. She suddenly remember Neko. She pushed Naruto away and ran up to Tsuande.

"Neko's awake!" she said.

"That's good then." Tsuande said.

"But..."

"What is it Cappy? Is there something wrong?" Tsuande asked.

Both Gaara and Naruto stood there, wondering what's wrong.

"Neko doesn't remember anything. Nothing. Nadda. Zip." Cappy said.

Gaara looked down at the ground in sadness. Naruto stood there in horror. He had heard what happened to Neko, but this was to much. Tsuande's eyes widened in fear. She stood up and said, "I'm going to check her head. To make she that she isn't suffering from perminet memory loss."

With that, both Cappy and Tsuande left. Leaving a horrifid Naruto and a sad Gaara.

* * *

ZOMFG!

MEMORY LOSS!

OH NO!

THUS BEGINS NEKO'S DRAMA!

HOPED YOU LIKE IT!

IT'S A DIP INTO WHAT NEKO WAS FEELING!

JA!

- Chibi


	15. Aftershock and What Really Happened

Surrie: AIYAA!! IM WRITING THE CHAPPIE!!

* * *

Surrie burst through her bedroom door, with tears streaming down her face. She immidiately went to her bathroom, took out a kunai, and started slashing. 'Its true' she thought to herself, ' what he said is true...

(flashback)

" YOU CANT DENY IT ANY LONGER SURRIATA!!" Orochimaru screamed as he slammed her into a tree. " Your destiny is to kill them...YOU MUST JOIN ME!!" Surrie strggled to get to her feet, " I WILL NOT JOIN YOU!!" she screamed as she threw a roundhouse kick to Orocimaru's stomach. " Fine," he said as he grabbed her leg and turned her to face him, " do what you wish...just remember this, until you join me...the ones you hold dear will get hurt...and keep getting hurt...you'll see." with that said, he left her.  
"SURRIE!!" Surrie turned and saw her sensei running towards her. Just at that moment, a sinkhole oppened up, and pulled Takima in. Surrie screamed and rushed to her sensei ...but she was too late...by the time she undug her sensei, she was dead. Surrie was heartbroken...but she immidiately dissmissed thethought of this being caused by what Orochimaru said.

(end flashback)

Surrie watched the blood drip out of her arm in a steady flow. " It was all true...first Takima-sensei...now Neko..." At that moment Tal burst in through the door...with a kuai knife sticking out of his stomach. " TAL!!" Surrie sceamed as she fled towards her cousin. " A...guy came up...in an ally...and stabbed me..." Tal wheezed. Surrie called Cappy and asked her to come help Tal. She then wrapped his wound the best she could, and packed a few things. "More bad things will happen if I dont end this..." when she was done, she put Tinu on her shoulder, and jumpped out the window.

(at the gate)

Surrie was standing there waiting for what seemed like hours. Finally, HE arrived and said in his snake-like voice, " You see, I told you bad things would happen if you didn't join me.." Orochimaru smiled as he stepped closer and put a hand on Surrie's shoulder. " If you promise not to hurt my friends...I'll come with you." Orochimaru smiled and said, " You have my word...I'll restore Neko's memory...and make sure your cousin is healed." Surrie nodded and...without looking back...left Konoha...for the last time.

(back with Tal)

Cappy arrived with Shikamaru and saw a guy with shoulder-lenghth blue hair lying on the floor...with a kunai knife on the floor. She fixed him up and said, " Who the hell are you?" the guy looked at her and said, " M-my name is Tal...Im Surrie's cousin...OH MY GOD!! SURRIE!!" he hurridly lifted himself off the ground and looked around for her . " WE HAVE TO FIND SURRIE!!" He yelled. " Why?" Shikamaru asked. Tal turned, looked at him with red eyes and said, " BECAUSE SHE'S GOING TO OROCHIMARU!!"

(at the hospital)

Somehow Neko remarkably recovered and was now...uh...making out...with Gaara. Mili and Kiyo were talking to the Hokage, wen Cappy, Shikamaru, and some new guy burst through the door. " WE HAVE TO GO FIND SURRIE!! NOW!! She went to Orochimaru!!" The room was then filled with a big scream from Neko. " WY THE HELL WOULD SURRIE GO WITH SOMEONE LIKE HIM!!" "She must have been kidnapped." Kiyo said.  
" No," Tal said, " she went of her own free will...let me explain." Everyone listened as Tal explained the curse Orochimaru put on Surrie, and that if she didnt join him...bad things would continue to hppen until everyone she knew was dead. " I-I cant believe it.." Cappy whispered as she slowly sat on the hospital bed. Shikamaru said nothing...but he couldn't stop the few tears that slid down his face. " Hey," Gaara said ," where's Neko?"  
Neko ran through the forest ," I' wont let you become like Sasuke...I wont let you!!"


	16. SURRIE'S DEAL, SASUKE SAVES NEKO!

Surrie: AIYA!! I'm back again...this chapter has a surprise!! ENJOY!!

* * *

Orochimaru had gone ahead of Surrie. Surrie let the tears roll off her face as she realized what she was leaving behind...Neko, Cappy, Mili, Kiyo, Tal...Shikamaru. Surrie began to cry harder when she realized that now, her and Shikamaru can never be together. Surrie suddenly came to an open clearing, and saw Orochimaru standing in front of a large cave. "this is where we will be staying...my dear." he said with a smirk.  
Surrie's eyes turned purple and she softly said, " No..." she pulled out a sword, " this is where you'll be staying." Orochimaru smirked and said, " Now relly Surrie, what do you hope to accomplish by killing me?" Surrie looked at him and smirked, " Who said anything about killing you." Suddenly Surrie turned the point of the blade towards her stomach. Orochimaru's smirk turned to a frown of fright. Surrie then...with one last look of hatred in her eyes...screamed, " I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN JOIN YOU!!" an with that said...she drove the blade through her stomach.

(with Neko)

Neko got there just in time to see Surrie stab herself. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she screamed as she fled with lightning speed towards her friend...but by the time she got there...it was too late. Surrie layed in a pool of blood; her eyes were closed...and on her face...was a soft smile. Neko held her friends cold body in her arms...at that moment, it started to rain. Neko's eyes turned a dangerous red color, and bright red chakra swirled around her lithe form. She gently placed Surrie's body on the ground, and looked at Orochimaru...with tears streaming down her face.  
" You basterd...you killed her," Neko suddenly sped towards Orochimaru with malice in her eyes and screamed, " I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" She slashed at Orochimaru's chest and left 5 horizontal slahes. Orochimaru howled with pain and snakes suddenly shot out and grabbed Neko by her arms and legs. She struggled, but couldn't free herself. Orochimaru was just about to kill her...when fire suddenly came out of nowhere. He looked up at a rock, and saw none other than...SASUKE!!  
Sasuke looked at them with his emotionless eyes. Neko saw him and suddenly yelled, " DUCK-BUTT!! I can't believe I'm saying this but...I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!!" Neko then felt the snakes on her arms shriek with pain, and then dissinegrate...freeing her. " Yeah," Neko turned around, " I'm glad Sasuke is here too." Neko's eyes widdened as she looked into the smiling face...of SURRIE!! Surrie stood there staring at Neko with her sparkling grey eyes...but...something was different about her..." ZOMFG!! SURRIE YOU HAVE A TAIL!!" Neko shreiked as she pointed to a black bushy thing portruding from Surrie's behind.  
Surrie laughed nervously and said, " Yeah, I kinda made a deal with Ixioria...if she brought me back to life...I would grow ears and a tail." Neko looked puzzeled, " But...you don't have...OMG!!" Neko shreiked again as she pointed a finger at black cat ears on top of Surrie's head. Surrie sweat-dropped and said, " I wonder how I'm gonna explain this to Tal..." Sasuke was suddenly standing beside Surrie and he said, " Ah yes, your BEYOND sexy cousin...I want one thing from you...will you set me up on a date with...Tal." Sasuke was silenced when he recieved a punch to his face from Surrie, " NO WAY COCATOO HAIRED FREAK!!"  
Neko then took Surrie's hand, and the two friends walked back to Konoha. " How are we gonna explain this to everyone else?" Neko then mussed. " Oh, we'll think of something" Surrie added thoughtfully. The two girls laughed all the way to Konoha...but Orochimaru was still out there...plotting a way to get Surrie back.

* * *

Surrie: AIYA!! THATS THE CHAPPIE!! Fooled ya didnt I? hehehe ARIGATO NANODA!!


	17. SURRIE'S TEAMMATES! wait TEAMMATES!

Surrie and Neko were on their way to Konoha when all of the sudden Surrie was tackled by a flurry of green and pink. " EEEEPPP!! SURRIE-NIISAN!!" A girl with feathered, shoulder-lenghth, green and pink hair was sitting on Surrie's stomach smiling like crazy. " I MISSED YOU!!" she squeeled as she hugged Surrie again. " X-XEMYA?!" Surrie happily squeeled as she glomped the girl. Both girls giggled hystericaly while Neko was hopelessly confussed. " Um...Surrie...who is this?" Neko whispered to her friend. " Oh, sorry Neko...this is Xemya...she was my teammate when I was trainning with Takima-sensei." Surrie said, not noticing the pair of hands reaching for her tickle spot.  
" AIYAAAAAA!!" Surrie jumped three feet in the air when the sneaky hands reached their destination. " Well, I'm surprised at you Surrie...how rude of you not to introduce me to your friend." Surrie looked behinjd her to see a boy with white skin, dark purple shoulder-lenghth hair, and wearing the same clothes as Tal...except he had a long-sleaved shirt on. " ...R...R...RIYA!!" Surrie screamed as she mega-glomped the poor boy. " I MISSED YOU!!" Neko drooled at the complete hottness of the new guy...but mainly at the thought of seeing Gaara in those clothes.  
" Neko...these are my teammates...Riya and Xemya." Surrie happily said. " Nice to meet you guys..." Neko said as she was suddenly glomped by Xemya, " OMG!! SURRIE TOLD US ALL ABOUT YOU NEKO!! I AM SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU!! YOU ARE MY HERO!!" Xemya was now bouncing up and down with glee from meeting her "hero". Neko immediately liked this girl, and then they all reasummed their walking...with Xemya chattering NON-STOP the entire way, " HEYHEYHEY!! Do yu know a Rock Lee?" Xemya suddenly asked Neko as they nearred the Konoha gate. Neko looked at her weirdly and said, " Yeah, I know him...why does that m.." Neko was silenced as Xemya suddenle shreiked and squeeled, " ZOMG!! I LOVE HIM!! Do you think you can hook me up with him?"  
Neko looked at Xemya...the girl was verry pretty and looked like she could have any guy she wantted...and yet she wantted Rock Lee? Xemya has a verry short fishnet shirt on, and a tight leather pink short-skirt. Her ninja headband was...wait...that looked like...Surrie's curse mark. Neko looked at Surrie and noticed that she had the same headband...except...unlike Xemya...hers wasn't around her waist...it was around her neck. Neko looked over at Riya...he had the same one...except it was around the top of his thigh. Surrie notticed Neko looking at the headbands and whispered to her, " This was part of the pact I made with Ixioria...I'll explain later...when you guys are ready.  
Finaly...they arrived at the gate...and Riya notticed a strange guy with skin like his, and black hair, sitting on the wall...then...he dissapeared. Riya's face remained emotionless...but he couldn't help but notice...the man was...verry attractive. " SURRIE!!" they all looked to see Mili, Cappy, Kiyo, Tal, Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru all running towards them. It was Tal who spoke, " SURRIE WHERE THE HELL WERE Y...o...m...g..." Tal's eyes were as big as saucers when he saw who Surrie was with. " TAL!!" Xemya screamed as she glomped him. The others were confussed by this until Neko and Surrie explained who these people were.  
Surrie looked over to Shikamaru, grabbed his arm, and dragged him away. She didnt let go of him till they were far away from the rest of the group. " Shika...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to.." Surrie was silenced when Shikamaru pulled her close to him...and kissed her passionately. " Just promise me," he began once their kiss was finnished, " promise me...that if you go away again...you'll take me with you." Surrie looked into Shikamaru's eyes, and smiled softly, " No...I won't..." Shikamaru felt like he was going to cry, but Surrie kissed him and said, " because I'm NEVER going to leave"  
The two stood there forever kissing and hugging each other...while someone dressed all in black, was looking at a certain purple-haired buy with emotionless eyes...but in his heart...grew a desire to have that boy.

* * *

Surrie: O.O can u guess who the mystery guy is?...WELL IM NOT TELLIN U!! yeah...there will be Yaoi in the next chappies!! And wat bout Xemya? will she be able to win Lee's heart? ARIGATO NANODA!!


	18. NEKO'S CHILDHOOD AND DRAMA!

CHA!

MY TURN! XD

BEWARE!

VERY SAD AND DEPRESSING STORY!

NEKO'S DRAMA!

ENJOY!

PS! FOR SURRIE, MILI, CAPPY, AND KIYO! I WILL AND SHALL BE UNCONIOUS UNTIL THE 20TH CHAPPIE! UNDERSTOOD?! STICK WITH IT PLEASE!

ENJOY EVERYONE ELSE!

- Chibi

* * *

Neko was home, cleaning her bedroom. She saw something black with a lock. She blinked and picked it up. She walked over to her chair and sat down, Sou coming up and curling up onto her lap. She smiled and pet her fox. She opened the book and saw that it was her diary. She read the first page and kepted reading it. Sadness grew over her as she suddenly remembered her childhood. Her childhood was like Gaara's and Naruto's. Sadness flooded into her eyes as she stared blankly at the ground.

_FLASHBACK_

_A little girl, about 6 years old, was skipping down the street from her school. She had a good day and she wanted to show her step-mom what she got. When she opened the door to her house, she called out, "I'm home mommy!"_

_Suddenly, a vase came out of no where and smashed into the wall next to her. Her eyes were wide in shock and fear. She knew what was going to happen and she wished every day that it didn't at all. She wished that daddy was alive. Her step-mother stumbled in, anger in her eyes and she looked scary._

_"You little bitch! How dare you show your face here! How dare you call me! YOU LITTLE SLUT!" her step-mother screamed._

_Her step-mother lundged at her, pinning her down to the ground. It was her stepmother that started beating her. She wished that she knew her mom. Oh how she wished for it. She felt like she was on fire and it hurt so much. Suddenly, she found herself strapped to a bed, with no clothes on. She started crying again when a strange man came in. At the doorway, stood her step-mother, grinning as she counted the money. The little girls eyes widened as she man climbed on top. Suddenly, she was filled with pain again._

_"I'm sorry mommy! Please make him stop! I'll be a good girl! Please! Make him stop! It hurts!" she cried and begged._

_Nothing stopped and it was worse. It got worse until she was twelve years old. She finally found her real mom and she ran away. She didn't get very far when the same man came out of the bushes and raped her again. She kicked, screamed, punched, and clawed at the man, but it was affective. She was left there, laying on the ground in shock and pain. She finally got enough strength and dressed, getting up and running again._

_END FLASHBACK_

Neko stood up, making Sou fall off of her lap. Sou felt her distress and quickly followed her to the bathroom. The bathroom was suddenly shut in her face. Neko stood at the blade with dead lifeless eyes. She wish she hadn't picked up that journal. She wished that she went with her mother so she wouldn't have ended up like this. No one knew of her past. She unrolled the bandages off her right wrist and cut the blade down, deeper then before. She didn't feel any pain or the sting of it. Sou mewled and pawed at the door. When she smelled the blood and a loud thud, Sou went nuts. She ran out the front door and found Surrie, Cappy, Mili, Gaara, Naruto, Shika, Tal, Xemya, and Riya. She ran up to Cappy and she had a panic racing through her eyes. Cappy looked down and tilted her head.

"Sou? What are you doing here? Where's Neko?" she asked.

Sou bit the bottem of her pant leg, pulling it. She yipped, mewled, and howl at her to follow. Sou started to run towards Neko's house again, she stopped and looked back. Cappy blinked and said, "I think she wants up to follow her."

Tal, Xemya, and Riya looked at eachother. Surrie looked at them and said, "I'll see you guys later. Something's up. Tal. You know where the house is."

Tal nodded and took Xemya and Riya back to their house. The six of them ran towards Neko's house as Sou ran full speed, hoping to be their in time. When the got there, Sou ran towards the bathroom door and pawed at it, yipping. Surrie opened it and gasped in shock. Mili and Cappy came over and gasped also.

"NEKO!" They cried as they ran over to her.

The guys ran over and Gaara was over come with sadness again. He almost lost her once, he didn't want to lose her again. He couldn't. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder as the girls tried to stop to the bleeding. The girls were in such a panic that Surrie stood up and said, "I'll get Tsuande!"

With that, she ran full speed and came back with Tsuande. Tsuande blinked in shock then shook the shock away. She came up to Neko and excaimed her. Tsuande shook her head and said, "I'm afraid we'll have to watch her for a few days or so. She cut herself deep. Good thing you girls slowed down the bleeding. I'll take care of the rest."

Tsuande picked Neko up and disappeared with her to the hospital. The girls saw Gaara's solem face and hugged him, trying to comfert him as best as they could. Shika placed another hand on Gaara's shoulder like Naruto was doing. Sou was laying on the floor, ears drooped down flat against her skull and eyes full of sadness. Cappy picked Sou up and placed her in Gaara's arms. The two became close. Really close to eachother as Neko and Gaara started going out. Of course, Sou didn't want anything to do with Gaara and wouldn't let him touch Neko at all. One day...he saved her from a pack of wild animals and she decided to give him a chance. Sou snuggled against Gaara, like she was going to cry and Gaara just had his head bowed. The girls still hugged him as the two guys stood off. They all hoped that Neko would live through it.

* * *

EEK!

DONE!

MY DRAMA SO FAR!

NOW...SURRIE! IT WAS NOT OROCHIMARU'S DOING! IT HAS NOTHING! I REPEAT...NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!

I HOPED YOU ENOYED IT!

JA!

- Chibi


	19. MILI'S POWERS!

AIYA! I HAS THIS CHAPTER BISHIS!

I get to show my powers now!-MILI……

* * *

Mili sat in her room blinking constantly. She couldn't believe what Neko had done.

"Mili, I'm sure she'll be fine. She will not die this way" said Neji walking in.

"She's with Tsunade. I know she'll be fine… for now." Mili said looking up at him.

"Ah I see, so you're worried about her mental health."

"Of course I am!" Mili said looking at him with suddenly black eyes with yellow irises.

"She'll get better if you all help her." Said Neji putting a hand on her face.

Mili looked away rubbing the ribbon tattoos that covered her body.

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise." Neji said kissing her.

…Later on…

Mili jumped into Tsunade's office with Cappy, Surrie and Kiyo; the boys tagging along.

"WE DEMAND TO SEE NEKO!" Surrie yelled pointing at Tsunade.

"YEA!" yelled Cappy and Kiyo doing the same.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "No, she needs to recover"

"Which is why we need to be there!" yelled Mili her eyes as they were before.

Neji shook his head grabbing her hand to calm her down.

Surrie looked at her confused, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"What?" asked Mili cocking her head to the side.

"THOSE EYES!" Surrie exclaimed.

"She's had those for a while." Said Cappy shrugging.

"It's her kekkai genkkai" said Kiyo almost giggling.

"I always thought it was just a cool talent. But yea, I have something like a mix of the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Its dead use full with these." Mili said pointing to her tattoos.

Surrie opened her mouth in shock but they all put their hands up. "We'll explain later" said Mili and Neji at the same time, causing them both to blush.

Cappy and Kiyo giggled while Surrie squeeled, "THAT'S SO CUTE!"

"TSUNADE CAN WE SEE NEKO OR WHAT??" Mili and Neji screamed at the same time again causing them to facepalm.

* * *

……..OH SEMICLIFFIE. ANYWAYS ENJOY

IT WAS FUN

YOU GET TO FIND OUT MY POWAS AND MEH OH SO ODD RELATIONSHIP LOL.

JAA NE!

- MILI


	20. SURRIE'S FLASHBACK AND SERCERT!

Surrie was sitting by Neko's bedside...holding her hand. " I think she did self-injury" Tsunade said. Surrie gasped and rubbed her bandaged wrist. Before she had time to stop her, Tsunade grabbed her arm and ripped off her bandages. Tsunade's eyes went wide as she looked at the dozens of cutts that littered Surrie's wrist. Surrie's eyes welled up with tears as she cried, " I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I just couldn't help it..." Tsunade seemed to understand as she put her hand on Surrie's shoulder and said, " Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Surrie smiled as Tsunade said, " thats my girl," Surrie's smile turned to horror, " you make me proud...Surrie?" Surrie screamed as she began to flashback...

(flashback)

A 10 year old Surrie laid on her bed and waited for her Father to come home. She made a new drawing and wished to show him...she just hoped he would "reward" her. She saw lights and a car drove in the driveway; she became excited and ran to the front door hoping that tonight she would please her daddy. Her adoptive father walked through the door and patted her head as he said, " Surrie, you've been such a good girl...I'll reward you good tonight..." with that, Surrie excitedly ran downstairs to the basement...in the middle of the room...there was a bar, filled with her daddy's friends, " They are gonna help me reward you tonight Surrie" her father drunkingly slurred.  
The guys yelled with anticipation as Surrie stepped up on a platform against the wall...she grabbed the pole and began to move to the mustic, as she stripped off her clothes slowly. The guys whistled as she finished her dance...she smiled at her dad and waited for him to say she did a good job...since she finished her reward...but a man picked her up a chained her in the middle of the room...they pulled up the chains, hoisting her hands above her head. Surrie's wheight was now resting on the balls of her feet. "Daddy? w-what are you doing?" Surrie innocently asked "Don't worry Surrie...this is part of your reward...now be a good girl...and stay still for daddy" her father said as he unbuttoned his pants and released his manhood.  
Surrie wanted noting more than to please her daddy...so she obeyed. then...without warning...her father thrust into her...mercilessly.." thats my...girl...you make me proud" he whispered to her "it hurts!Please daddy-y Ah Ahhhhh!!" this continued until her father finished...and another man took his place behind her, " NOOOOOOO!!" Hours passed and just when her father was thrusting into her body for the 6th time that night...3 cops burst through the door, taking all the men prisoner...however...her father wrapped his hand around Surrie's throught...threatening to strangle her...BANG!! Surrie watched as her fathers blood sprayed on her face. Then...before she collapsed...she whispered, " h-he just...wanted to reward me...I'm a good girl...he was rewarding me..." then...darkness  
Surrie had no memory of her past after that...the doctors say she just...blocked 10 years of her life out. And Surrie continued to live happily...until...

(end flashbac)

Surrie continued screaming as her rape...and all those years of stripping for her sick "fathers" friends came flashing back to her...her eyes turned purple and Ixioria was threatening to come out until Tinu ran...and jumped on her shoulder...knocking her out...Surrie fell on the floor...and was hoisted ontu a bed by Cappy and Mili...they then talked to Tsunade about Surrie and Neko's conditions...when Kiyo saw the cuts on Surrie's wrist...and screamed...

* * *

Surrie: AIYA!! I wanted to reveal all of Surrie's past 2 u guys!! U LIKE?! If not...SCREW U!! no...not realy...THIS CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO MY 2 BEST FRIENDS SHIRINTA!! AND LAURI!! I LOVELS U GUYS!!

Surrie


	21. SURPIRSE SURPRISE!

YATTAH! I'M BACK!

OKAY SO LETS GET THIS GOING THEN… I'VE GOT A FEW SURPRISES FOR YOU ALL  
TODAY!

: MILI

* * *

Mili looked at her friends in the hospital bed that morning and suddenly felt sick. She ran to the bathroom at top speed with Neji close behind.

Cappy and Kiyo looked at each other worriedly before turning their eyes back to Surrie and Neko. Mili sat next to the toilet and cried in earnest.

Neji sat next to her and whispered, "What's wrong? You never cry. Are you worried about your friends?"

Mili nodded her head and Neji opened his mouth to talk but was promptly cut off my Mili,

"I-I think I'm pregnant."

Neji blinked a couple times before opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Mili sobbed even harder drawing the attention of Cappy and Kiyo. The two of them ran into the room and crouched in front of her in a worried face. (A/N: Must be a big bathroom)

"What's wrong Mili?" Cappy asked while Kiyo checked Neji's temperature.

Neji suddenly burst out "How can you be pregnant."

Mili chuckled a little, "Honestly you know how. You did help."

Cappy and Kiyo fell out of the bathroom in shock.

"WHAT?!" screamed Cappy suddenly loosing her cool.

Mili stood up shakily holding onto Neji for support.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's focus on our friends"

Cappy and Kiyo turned around to see Neko and Surrie waking up slowly to the sound of them screaming in surprise.

Mili walked towards them with a grin on her face, but crying on the inside.

"Morning" both Neji and Mili said at the same time causing yet another facepalm.

* * *

WELL ENJOY, GLAD I COULD SURPRISE SOMEONE!

IMA LET SOMEONE ELSE WRITE NOW!

JAA NE! (LATER)

: MILI


	22. SURPRISES KEEP ON GOING! LEMONY SCENE!

Surrie: YAAAAYS!! I UPDATED!! this chappie has yaoi in it...and 1 sex scene...so if u no like...DONT READ!!...oh and i...OWN NARUTO!! I DO I DO I DO!!

Evil lawyers of doom: U do not own Naruto...

Surrie: grrrrrrr YES I DOOOO!! (kills all lawyers)

Evil UNDEAD lawyers of doom: U still don't own Naruto

Surrie: ...dammit

* * *

Mili looked at Neko and squeeled, " I'M PREGNANT!!"

Surrie's eyes went wide and Neko Squeeled and glomped Mili. Surrie's mouth dropped and she looked at Mili weirdly, " W-wat?!"

Surrie grabbed Neji by the neck and screamed, " WTF!! YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN MARRIED!!"

Neji was gasping for breath as Surrie squeezed his throat tighter, and the other girls were laughing their asses off. Mili had finaly unwrapped Surrie's hands from her boyfriends throat, when Tal came bursting through the door screaming , " SASUKE IS GONNA RAPE MEEEEEE!!"

Naruto went wide-eyed as Sasuke burst through the door and smirked at Tal, " Hi gorgeous." Surrie grabbed her cousin and yelled, " WTH U JERK!! UR NOT RAPING MY COUSIN!!"

Sasuke growled at Surrie and proceded towards Tal. Tal whimpered and hid behind riya, " EEEEEEPPP I'M TOO YOUNG TO NOT BE A VIRGIN!!"

Tal said as he fell to the floor dramaticaly. Sasuke smirked at him sexily and started to nosebleed. Riya was just about to intervein when another man entered the room. He was a sasuke look-alike, and he looked at Riya with interest and...lust? "

There you are my beautiful peice of artwork," the figure in black mused, " my name is Sai...will you please be my lovely muse?"

Riya's black eyes went wide as he screamed and jumped out the window. Sai jumped out after him yelling, " COME BACK MY LOVE!! I WANT TO SEE YOUR PENIS!!" Sasuke looked at the now defenseless Tal and smirked, " You are all mine for the taking now."

Surrie tried to save Tal, but was way to weak. Sasuke flung Tal over his shoulder and jumped out the window. Naruto tried to go after Sasuke but was stopped when Cappy smirked, " You are not goin ANYWHERE my smexy kittsune...I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABY TOO!!"

And with that said, Cappy dragged Naruto down the hall into a closet. The girls looked at each other confused, Gaara looked Neko up and down, but Neko waned, " Don't even think about it," Neko looked away for a minute...but then went wide-eyed and screeched, " WTH DID I JUST SAY?! LETS GET IT ON PANDA-KINS!!"

And with that said Gaara swooped Neko up in his arms and carried her all the way to the sand.

(meanwhile)

Riya was running madly through Konoha, trying to avoid his stalker. Sai was too fast though; he caught up with Riya and wrapped his arms around him, " Please," Sai pleaded as he help Riyaclosely, " Don't run from me...i dont know what this feeling is...but...I know I want to be with you...forever," Riya was touched by Sai's words as Sai continued, " I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do ...but at least be my boyfriend?"

Riya was so touched by Sai's words that he turned and kissed Sai right on the mouth and said, " I think I'll enjoy this more than Tal."

( with Tal)

(A/N Surrie: CAUTION!! M-RATED SEX SCENE HERE!!)

Tal found himself tied to a bed in an apartment, he also found that he was completely naked. Tal tried to struggle but was suddenly stopped by a body pressing up against his own. Tal struggled to get the other man off him.The man lifted his head, and Tal looked into the face of Sasuke Uchiha. Tal was mystefied by the beutiful black eyes staring into his own grey ones. Sasuke looked at Tal with lust, love, and guilt as he whispered, " I don't wish to hurt you...I just want to be with you...I want you. I loved you ever since I saw you...please...let me at least kiss you."

Tal couldn't refuse such a request and whimpered, " No...please...I want to do much more than that...I...I want you to...Touch me..."

Tal blushed a deep red as he said those words. Sasuke smiled and kissed Tal sweetly. They kept kissing, and Sasuke slipped one finger into Tal's entrance. Tal wimpered at the slight disscomfort, but when Sasuke added a second finger...then a third... he screamed with pain. Sasuke kissed the small tears that leaked from Tal's grey eyes and whispered, " Don't worry...it will get better."  
Sasuke took out the fingers when Tal was streatched enough. He placed himself at Tal's entrance and pushed in all the way to the hilt. Tal screamed and clung ontu Sasuke as Sasuke his his prostate. Sasuke sped up and hit with more force than an earthquake. Tal screamed Sasuke's name as he released on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke bit down on Tal's shoulder as he came hard inside Tal. Both males fell back ontu the bed. Sasuke pulled out of Tal and whispered, " Aishiteru my love." Tal kissed Sasuke, and before he fell asleep, whispered, " Aishiteru."

(back with the girls)

Surrie looked out in the night sky and rubbed her stomach, " I never thought it would come to this...but now...its just me...and my baby"

Surrie looked at her pregnant stomach and sighed...pondering what she would tell her friends. This was the pact Surrie made with Ixioria...that her firstborn would hold the daughter of Ixioria...the dreaded 10 tailed dragon.

* * *

Surrie: sniff...tat was soooo beautiful...I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE ALL TAT!! plz read and comment...remember...all flames will be used to keep Sasuke and Tal warm when they go on their honeymoon...ARIGATO NANODA!!


	23. NARUTO'S AND CAPPY'S FIRST KISS TOGETHER

Cappy sighed as she rested her head on her hand. She was standing behind the rail outside her apartment. She couldn't do it. She literally couldn't do "it" with Naruto. All the rest of her friends could but she was too scared. It was so awkward. He got all ready and then she got scared and left. She would have to explain it to him later but she would probably run away or get really nervous if she saw him. She sighed again and started singing a song to cheer her up.

"If I could look across the country from California to New Jersey, then I would count the parks and lake resorts and number all the jets and airports..."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"All those rather dreary rain clouds still bother me, 'cause I look through the camera eyepiece and cannot see..."

"I didn't know you sang."

Cappy whipped around and punched the person in the face. They flew off the rail and hit the ground.

"Oh Shit! Naruto!" said Cappy as she jumped down to see if he was okay.

"You pack a punch," said Naruto rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry," said Cappy smiling nervously, "Come on in I'll make ya some ramen."

"Yes," cheered Naruto quietly.

The two went inside. Cappy heated up some ramen for Naruto as he sat eating. The punch bruised his cheek and made it all purple around the whisker marks. Cappy frowned.

"What?" asked Naruto, "Somethin' on my face? Sakura usually makes that face when I have ramen on my face."

"No," replied Cappy, "It's not ramen, it's the bruise I left on your cheek."

"Oh," said Naruto, mouth full of ramen, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it from Sakura, you call it a bruise but I call it a battle scar," he said smiling.

Cappy frowned again and hesitantly put her hand on his cheek. It glowed light blue as Naruto closed his eyes.

"Mmmm," he said rubbing his cheek into her hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Cappy trying not to laugh.

"Your hand's warm," said Naruto, eyes still closed.

Cappy blushed at the sight. Something then urged her to do the unthinkable.

To kiss him.

Cappy inched closer and closer until she was centimeters away from his lips. She burned bright red.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself as she backed away until she felt something on the back of her neck that pulled her into Naruto's lips. Cappy's eyes shot open at what was happening.

_Naruto_ was kissing _her_!

She suddenly felt something in her mouth that wasn't normal.

Naruto was kissing her with ramen noodles still in his mouth!

The kiss broke and Cappy was blushing bright red, almost redder than Hinata.

"So what happened earlier?"

"Huh?"

Naruto rested his head on his hand on the counter, "All your friends wound up getting knocked up with my friends and here you are, the only one who hasn't had sex yet."

"So?" said Cappy blushing less with a look on her face.

"What's the deal? You scare me over nothing! I got myself prepared and then you all of a sudden don't want to do _anything_!" said Naruto.

"Is that all you think about!?" yelled Cappy, "Are you telling me that all you want from me is sex!?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what are you trying to ask!?" yelled Cappy getting ready to knock him into the next century.

"I just wanna know what's wrong!"

Cappy blinked, "What?"

Naruto sighed, "I heard you singing and I saw that tear. I wanna know what's bugging you 'cause...well, I care."

Cappy registered everything he said and sighed, "I'm not ready."

"Ready? For what?" asked Naruto.

Cappy looked at him, "I'm still a kid Naruto, I'm not ready for stuff like sex."

Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

"Nothing," chuckled Naruto, "I'm not either. Most aren't! I just have horny friends and you have mature friends who are ready to get knocked up!"

"Don't talk about my friends like that," threatened Cappy, "They are very mature and are deeply in love with your friends. If anything happens to them I'll kill your friends."

"Understood," said Naruto sweating, "Anyway..."

Naruto took her hand in his, "Let's start over. Would you go out with me?"

Cappy looked at him, "We were going out before?"

"Yes," said Naruto, "Why else would I let you kiss me all those times?"

Cappy blushed and was embraced by Naruto, "Yeah, I guess I'll go out with you," she said smiling.

"Good," he grinned as the two made out for three hours straight.

* * *

Meanwhile.....

* * *

Neko shook the pregnancy test as hard as she could. Finally it beeped. Negative. Again.

"DAMMIT! GAARA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I'M STILL NEGATIVE!"

"Give it some time woman!" yelled Gaara, "Why do you wanna get pregnant anyway!? Isn't that what sexually active teens try to _avoid_!?"

"Not me! I'm a sexually active _adult_," replied Neko, "Now c'mere!"

"Dear God..."

* * *

I know the chapter was mostly about Cappy and Naruto but you've gotta admit they ahven't had much screen time. XD Thank you guys for keeping Cappy in the story it means a lot. Thank for including her. Can't wait to read more and find out what happens!

-PandaShark


	24. NEKO, SURRIE, AND CAPPY'S MORNING!

HIYA!

Srry that it took sooooo long!

My laptop was out cause of a damn virus.

Anyway....

IM BACK AND WAY BETTER!

HERES CHAPTER 24!

ENJOY!

- Chibi

* * *

Cappy woke up to the sun hitting her face and she groaned, trying to get more sleep. When she heard something mumble, "Ramen," she snapped her eyes open, to see a sun-kissed tan chest. She blushed double and sat up, staring down. It was Naruto in her bed with her. She looked down to see that her clothes were....(GONE! BWUHAHAHAHAHA! Kidding) on. She let out a sigh of relief. She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. It felt good.

* * *

Meanwhile....

* * *

"SHIKA! COME BACK!" Surrie yelled.

"IM NOT WEARING A DRESS TO MODAL FOR YOU!" he yelled back.

"BUT SHIKA! PLEASE?!" she begged.

"WHY DONT YOU ASK ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS?!" He said.

Surrie skidded to a halt and yelled, "THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!"

With that, she ran to where ever Neko was staying at.

* * *

With Neko

* * *

Neko groaned and opened her eyes. Maybe having sex 5 times in a row wasnt the best idea in the world. She was sore as hell. She got up, wincing and before she could put on any clothes, Surrie bursted in.

"NEKO! I NEED YOUR HE-" Surrie started saying, but stared. O.O

"GAH! SURRIE!"

"What?! It's nothing that I've seen before." She repiled, acting lesbin.

O.O "SURRIE! STOP ACTING LIKE THAT!" Neko screamed at her, throwing on some clothes.

Surrie just shrugged, not seeing what the point was. They were women for petes sake.

"What do you need anyway?" Neko asked.

"I need to....MODAL FOR ME!" Surrie chirped.

"Uh....Okay....What's the catch?"

"What catch? There's no catch."

"Uh-huh. Just dont poke me with needles or else."

Surrie smiled and leaped for joy. She grabbed Neko's arm and ran fast, making poor Neko be air dragged.

* * *

With Cappy

* * *

Capppy was drinking some coffee as she was in deep thought. Suddenly, two strong arms went around her waist, pulling her back.

"Morning." a voice breathed out in her ear.

She shivered alittle, but smiled.

"Morning Naruto." she repiled.

Naruto smiled and turned her around, kissing her on the lips. Cappy made a happy sound when Naruto licked her bottom lip, which she opened and he shoved his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Cappy moaned when their tongues met. They broke away for air and Naruto kissed her cheek. She giggled and said, "I'm glad that we're together. I thought that it was never going to happen."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I would've died if you werent mine."

Cappy raised an eyebrow and said, "Alittle suicidal there."

Naruto just chuckled and kissed her cheek again. Before they could start making out again, Surrie ran by with Neko screaming at her to slow down.

"......"

"I dont know them." Cappy mumbled.

Naruto just laughed at his girlfriend's small joke.

"They're not that bad are they?" Naruto asked.

Cappy stared at him with a, 'Are you really asking,' look.

"Yes. Surrie set the school's field on fire. Neko set the damn school on fire! Surrie put alcohal in the school's dance drinks while Neko video taped the whole damn dance and posted on the internet for everyone to see. Then they both set the DJ on fire." she said.

Naruto just stared at her in shock and stuttered, "Then we....uh....keep fire away from them....Uh....if that's possible."

Cappy sighed and agreed with him silently.

* * *

WWWWWWOOOOOO!

SCHOOL ON FIRE!

FIELD ON FIRE!

WOOT!

I hoped you enjoyed!

TTYL!

JA!

- Chibi


	25. SURRIE'S TRADITY AND FINAL APPEARANCE!

Surrie: Aiya!!!! To Chibi, Mili, Cappy, and Kiyo.....I'm gonna cut Surrie out of the story 4 a while....after this post...I want her GONE until the 28 or 29th chappie....tat is all.....oh and I dont own Naruto....though I wish I did....cause then Naruto would be ****ing Gaara every single time they shared a scene.

* * *

After Surrie finishedusing Neko as a manniquin (after sticking her many times with the needle), Surrie felt pain....she knew she hadn't COMPLETELY finished her training....Ixioria was still hard to control. Just then Xemya burst through the door and screeched, " SURRIE!!!!! I just got a secret mission from the hokage for us!!! It seems as though some rougue ninjas are in the forest and are attacking nightwatch ninjas!!!! She wants us to take them out!!" Xemya was completely out of breath...and sweating a little. Surrie quickly cleared her head of all thoughts and said, " Let's hurry!!" With speed and agility...surrie did a backflip off the rooftop she was standing on, and landed on the ground...Xemya following not 2 seconds after her.

Surrie raced through the forest with Xemya on he heels....they made it to a clearing when...a paper bomb landed in front of them. Surrie yelled to Xemya to get out of the way, when the bomb exploded...sending them both reeling backwards. 13 ninjas in black outfits stood in front of them. One of them...probably the leader...shouted at the 2 girls, " Tell your Hokage that we have peope hostage and will kill them unless Konoha pays a fine." the entire group laughed and aggreed to the "leader's" words.

Surrie scoffed and said, " This'll be fun!! XEMYA NOW!!" while the enemies backs were turned Xemya freed the hostage ninjas and got them out of there. Xemya took out her knai and raced towards the leader. The leader dodged out of the way only to be kicked in the back by Surrie. He fell to the ground and yelled to his comrads, " KILL THE BITCHES!!" the 12 other men reced towards Surrie and Xemya. Surrie fought them off...but one of them threw her into a tree. When Surrie got up....Xemya was holding the leader by the throat, and facing Surrie. Xemya looked at Surrie and commanded, " SURRIE!!!! KILL HIM NOW WHILE YOU HAVE A CHANCE!!!" The leader struggled in Xemya's grasp.

Surrie smirked and said to the leader, " You my friend...are about to be killed by "bitches" !! " with that....Surrie used 1 of her hands to make a rasengan....and he other to make a chidori. Both energies screamed to life....Surrie took a stance and mashed both balls together. The mixed energies created Surrie's ultimate move....THE SHANGHARENA!!!!!

With the glowing ball in her hand...Surrie looked at the leaders fear-filled face and raced towards him....aiming the ball at his chest. Then.....SPLATTER!!!! The leaders blood went flying everywhere....but when Surrie looked up into the leaders face....it melted away to reveal.....XEMYA!!!

The Xemya behind Surrie's real comrad melted away to reveal the leader. He smiled and scoffed, " Well well, I thought a ninja would be able to see through a trick like that." Surrie's face went pale as she realized that her hand was burried in Xemya's chest. Xemya was looking at Surrie with wide eyes....she was dead. Surrie felt tears falling out of her eyes...as she felt dark energy bubble in her stomach. She began to take the shape of the demon wolf. Surrie grabbed Xemya and pulled her away from the now frightened leader. Surrie gently pulled her hand from her friends cold chest and glared at the leader growling , " Now...it's your turn."

* * *

Graphic section deleted

* * *

Surrie looked around at the leader's blood that decorated the trees....she had drawn and quartered him....it was what he deserved. Surrie looked at her friends lifeless body...She picked up Xemya and carried her back to the village. When Surrie reached her room....she layed Xemya down on the matress...and clossed her open eyes. Surrie packed her things...and left a note on the dresser before jumping from the window...and leaving. The note that was on the dresser read....

Dear friends,

I cannot erase what I have done. I'm very sorry..I know I promissed I would never leave...but the pain is too much. I killed one of the people I held clossest to me....and I fear hurting another. I do not know when..or if I will return....but rest assured that when I do....I'll be trained to the fullest...so that this misstake will never, ever, happen again.

to Neko: I'm sorry for sticking you with pins. Please await my return...and become stronger.

to Mili: We have been inseparable....I wish you and Neji the best of wishes.

to Cappy: Have fun with Naruto!! XD

to Kiyo: I hope you and Kiba dont have too many smelly dogs on your hands when I get bac,,,,cause I am NOT helping you guys clean up again.

to Shikamaru: I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you...but please...if I am still worth it...I need you to wait for me....hey...look at the bright side...at least we got 2 have sex!! I love you shika.

to Riya and Tal: Make sure you train hard...and await my return.

good-bye all my friends.

-Surrie Surunasu.

* * *

Surrie: Remember.....u may post chappies...but PLZ!!! do NOT magicaly bring Surrie bac.....I hav a plan for her dissapearence XD!!!


	26. OHNO! THIINGS GO DOWNHILL!

YO HOLA!

IM BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER!

HERE'S CHAPPIE 26!

YATTA!

ENJOY!

- Chibi

* * *

After Surrie was done with the dress....well....let's just say that Neko was beyond pissed. Neko made a vow to herself.

_*When Surrie gets her ass back here....IM GUNNA KILL HER!*_ Neko thought.

Neko was in pain, but it was worth it. The dress was beyond pretty. She thought that Surrie should go into business and make dresses like this. Neko was walking around when she ran into someone.

"G-Gomen." She said.

She looked up and all the color from her face drained. There, standing before, was some guy that she had met on a mission. He had almost raped Neko. His name was Tcyon. He grinned at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her close.

"Nice to see you again my pet." he said.

Neko did like anyone touching her. The only people that she let touch her was Gaara himself, Surrie, Cappy, Mili, Kiyo, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro. She stiffened alittle as her eyes widened.

"Please let me go." she said, terrifed.

Tycon only smiled and pulled her closer, saying, "I dont think so."

He dragged her into an ally way and slammed her against the wall, pinning her there. Her vision got alittle bulry and she tried to move. He wouldnt let her go. He pulled her face up and slammed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes, crying. She wanted this to end. All to end. She felt his hand to do to her inner thigh and move upwards. Her eyes shot open when she felt his finger go inside. She cried harder then before and he slapped her.

"Shut up you demon whore." he hissed icly.

_*Gaara....Help me....*_ she pleaded in her mind.

* * *

GRAPHIC RAPE HAS BEEN DENIED!

* * *

Tycon just smiled, fixing his clothes. He turned and walked away, leaving Neko on the ground. Neko didnt have the engery to move and she couldnt feel anything. She felt numb.

-MEANWHILE-

Hinata was walking down the street when she heard a whimper. She looked into the ally way and gasped at the site. Neko sat there, naked, cold, and covered in cum. Hinata raced over and lifted the poor girl's head. Neko's eyes were lifeless and dull. Hinata felt bad for the her but pissed at the same time. Whoever did this to her is going to die. Neko has suffered through alot since her friends when on with their lives. Hinata looked around and found the dress. She put it on, leaving behind the ripped panties and bra. Hinata lifted Neko onto her back and raced towards the Tsunade's office.

-MEANWHILE IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE-

Cappy, Naruto, Mili, and Gaara were in Tsunade's office, waiting for Hinata and Neko to show up.

"I wonder where Neko is.....It's been over an hour." Cappy said.

"Yeah. Maybe she stopped off to get something to eat." Mili said, trying not to worry.

Gaara thought otherwise. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Neko is a strong girl! She'll be fine!" Naruto said smiling.

Mili and Cappy looked at eachother, hoping that Naruto was right, but Naruto was dead wrong. Hinata bursted through the doors, looking very tired.

"Hinata? What's going on?" Cappy asked, worried.

Hinata had a grim expression on and it worried Cappy. Once Hinata regained her breath, she said, "I found Neko in ally way. Raped."

Mili and Cappy gapsed as their eyes widened. Gaara's eye widened also and Naruto was in shock. Mili and Cappy didnt waste time. They ran out the door and raced all the way to the hospital. They saw Sakura, wearing a sad expression.

"Sakura!" they both cried out.

Sakura looked up at them, surprised.

"Where's Neko?" they demanded.

Sakura's eyes held sadness and said, "She's in room 021."

They both ran to the room and opened the door, to see Neko just sitting there, with bandages over her eyes. They walked over, Mili on Neko's left and Cappy on Neko's right.

"Neko?" Cappy called out softly.

Neko's hand twitched.

"Neko. It's us. Mili and Cappy." Mili said.

"Mi..li? Ca...ppy?"

"Yeah girl. It's us. Dont worry. We're here." Mili said.

Cappy walked out of the room and walked up to Sakura, to see Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara were standing with her. Cappy braced herself against the wall and carefully listened.

"Sakura. You cant be saying." Hinata said.

"Im afraid it's true." Sakura muttered.

"You have to do something! Anything! Cant Grandma Tsunade do anything?!" Naruto almost yelled.

Sakura shook her head and Gaara was miserable. He couldnt believe this happened to her. He knew that he shouldn't have left her this morning. He shouldve stayed with her. Then it wouldve been pervented.

"Im sorry guys. For the rest of her life, Neko's blind."

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN!

OH NO!

NEKO'S BLIND!

WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?!

STAY TUNED!

[To Cappy, Mili, and Surrie: No fixing Neko's eyes till I say so! I have some things planned out and in store! ^-^]

JA!

- Chibi


	27. WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN WITH THE GANG!

ELLO AGAIN!

I know Im appearing 3 chappies in a row, but Surrie wanted me to write this so....TA DA!

HERE IT IS!

CHAPPIE 27!

WOO-HOOOOO!

- Chibi

* * *

Cappy silently gasped to herself. Neko was blind?! She felt overcome with sadness for her friend. She heard footsteps approching and she ran back to Neko's room. She closed that door and sat down, like she never left. Mili looked at her in confusion and Cappy mouthed, 'Tell you later.' Mili just nodded. The door opened to reveal Sakura along with Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey....Where's Gaara?" Mili asked.

Naruto and Hinata looked at eacthother the down at the floor. Sakura repiled, "He....stormed off somewhere."

Mili was all confused.

_*What's going on with everyone? Why are they acting like this?*_ Mili thought.

"Okay. What's going on?" She demanded.

Naruto and Hinata refused to look up and Sakura sighed. Cappy had tears in her eyes and said, "Mili....Neko's blind."

Mili's eyes widened as she silently screamed. Mili was in horror. Neko?! Blind?!

"H-How is this possible?!" Mili cried.

"Her eyes were posioned somehow. I dont know what it is, but I do know that it's uncurable." Sakura said.

Neko twitched alittle. She was blind? Forever? Neko felt even more depressed. First Surrie leaves, then she's raped, Gaara's not here, and now...she's blind forever. She had read the note that Surrie left behind before she left Surrie's so-called house. Remembering that she still has it, she pulled it out and tried to locate Cappy or Mili. Mili noticed it and took it. She read it over, smiling at some of the parts, but then frowned. She sighed and said, "Surrie left again and I dont know for how long."

Cappy looked up and asked, "How is Shika gunna take it?"

Mili shrugged.

"Can..." a voice asked.

Cappy and Mili looked down at Neko, who was trying to talk.

"Can you...find Gaara?" she asked.

Mili and Cappy looked at eachother and then looked back at her.

"Su-" They started saying.

"I will get him." Naruto interurpted.

Cappy looked at him and smiled as he smiled back. He leaned down and pecked her on the lips. She blushed at the gestured and he was off, looking for him. Mili gave a smug look at Cappy and Cappy blushed even darker.

"Someone's gettin all cudddddddddddddddddddley!" Mili teased.

Cappy could only blush and Neko smacked Mili in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mili questioned.

"For teasing her. We all know that you and Neji are....together. I could hear you guys from my house." Neko said, smirking alittle.

Mili flushed bright red and her face was like this: O//O Cappy laughed, the Mili, and Neko chuckled.

-MEANWHILE WITH GAARA AND NARUTO-

Naruto looked almost everywhere for Gaara. He suddenly remembered what Neko told him. She also showed him the place where Gaara admitted his love for her. Naruto smiled and ran towards the place. When he got there, he saw Gaara curled up, head buried into his forarms while they rested ontop of his knees. Naruto tilted his head. He's never seen Gaara like this before. Neko must be someone he really, really cares for and deeply for that matter. Naruto smiled at this. Gaara has finally learned to truely care for someone like how Naruto cares for Cappy, Neji for Mili, and Shika for Surrie. Naruto walked up and said, "Hey Gaara."

Gaara didnt even move, but he twitched. Naruto sat down next to him and said, "Neko wants to se-I mean...be there with her right now."

Naruto knew he goofed up on that one when he saw Gaara tense. Naruto sighed and said, "Come on Gaara. She wants you right now. She asked for one of us to go and get you. I know how you fe-"

"How do you know? You're girlfriend is blind now." Gaara interrupted, his voice semi-muffled.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just because she's blind doesnt mean that you have to adviod her. I know that Cappy isnt blind, but even if she was, I'd be in that room with her, supporting her and talking it through with her. Neko really needs you right now. If you love her, then go to her. You shouldnt be here while she's there. It's hurting her that you're not there with her. It's also hurting you too."

Naruto stood up and started to walk off. He turned and said, "If you love her, you better get your ass up and over to her."

Then he turned and walked back to the hospital, leaving Gaara to his thoughts.

-BACK AT THE HOSPITAL-

Cappy stood outside of the hospital, waiting for Naruto. When she saw him, she smiled, but frowned when she didnt see Gaara with him.

"Where's Gaara?" she asked.

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"He's taking this really hard." he said.

Cappy looked down and said, "Neko is also, but she's getting use to it. When she was younger, she would always be blindfolded and tied up, then thrown into a closet by her older and insane brother. She's use to it."

Naruto gathered Cappy into his arms and said, "Let's go home for now. Did you say bye to Neko?"

Cappy nodded and the two walked home, hand in hand.

Mili walked out of the hospital only to run into Neji.

"Neji!" she said happily, hugging him.

Neji smiled, hugging her back, and said, "Hey Mili. I heard what happened to Neko. Is she alright?"

Mili nodded and repiled, "She will be once Gaara get his ass in there to see her."

Neji smiled. He's always loved her being like that. So demanding and alittle bossy, but fun to be around and takes care of her friends. Neji leaned down and kissed her. Mili happily kissed him back. He picked her up, still kissing her and poofed away to his house. (A/N: *winkwink*) Sakura came to Neko's room and said, "You'll be staying here for the night. Okay? I'll check up on you tomorrow morning. Get some rest."

Neko nodded, but she refused to lay down. She heard the light flick off and she knew that she was in darkness. She may have lost her eyesight, but all of her other senses were doubled already. She leaned back and rested against it, refusing to sleep. She wasnt tired, that's for sure. She heard the door softly creek and soft footsteps were walking towards her bed. A delicious scent caught her nose, making her mouth water alittle. She knew who it was. A soft, yet rough hand stroked her cheek, making her sigh alittle. The hand stopped and it was gone. She got up and called out softly, "Gaara?"

Gaara smiled and he leaned down, kissing her. She was happy to have him here with her. She was afraid of being alone. She's never like being alone. Gaara licked her bottom lip, making her open her mouth. He gently put his tongue in, feeling around. Neko was beyond happy that he was kissing her, but she's gunna miss seeing his sea-foam green eyes. His blood-crismon hair and hell....everything. Gaara was going to miss seeing her eyes sparkle whenever she got something or when they were having sex. He broke away, panting alittle. She was panting alittle too. He got onto the bed and laid next to her. She cuddled up, wrapping her arms around his torso as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Nee....Gaara?"

He hummed softly, to say 'What?'

"Maybe...Maybe...Just maybe I could get an eye transplant." she said softly.

Gaara's eyes snapped opened and stared down at her.

"No. Too risky. I dont want to lose you." he said.

She frowned. She knew that this would happen, but she said, "If I did Gaara...Then I could see again."

Gaara shook his head and said, "No. I know that I want you to see, but I dont want to lose you either."

He tightened his grip on her and buried his face into her hair. Neko knew what this meant and she could feel the fear coming off of him. She face softened and said, "All right. I wont do it."

Gaara sighed softly into her hair and mumbled, "Good."

As Gaara fell asleep (A/N: SHOCKING!), Neko began to wonder about Surrie and her ablities.

_*I wonder if Surrie has the power to fix my eyes without having to get a eye transplant....I'm going to ask her whenever she comes back.*_

That was her last thought as she fell asleep, thinking about Surrie and a way to fix her eyes.

* * *

Nee....Surrie!

Can ya do it?!

ANYWAY, HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE!

TTYL TILL NEXT CHAPPIE!

JA!

- Chibi


	28. FUNERAL AND SURPRISE?

Surrie: BWAHAHAHA (reads Jacika Slevim's flame) HAHAHAHAAAAA THIS IS TOO FUNNY!!!!!! hahahehe...hehe...pheeww.....now then...I wrote the next chappie....(reads Jacika Slevim's flame again) AHAHAHAAA THIS IS TOO HILARIOUS!!!!! Now...um....for the disclaimer.....(calls up Naruto)

Naruto: (picks up phone) Wat is it dattebayo?

Surrie: do I own Naruto?

Naruto: O.o.....i sure hope not....otherwise I'd have to do.."things" to Gaara

Surrie: awwwwww U MEANIE!!!!!

* * *

Tal, after finding the body of his friend Xemya, sent letters to Neko, Gaara, Mili, Neji, Kiyo, Kiba, Cappy, Shikamaru, and Naruto, telling them all to attend the funeral. They all dressed in black Kimonos and stood around the stone gravestone. Tears fell from Tal's eyes as he placed white lilys around Xenya's grave. Riya leaned his head on Sai's chest and tried not to cry. Neko was being carried by Gaara...since she was blind...and she couldn't help but feel very sad that the jumpy girl was gone. Neko had only met Xemya once...and the girl's energenic ways immediately grew on her....and now...she was gone.

Cappy, Kiyo, and Mili barely knew the girl...but they came both to pay their respects...and comfort Tal and Riya. Sasuke suddenly arrived and becconed Tal to come to him. Tal noticed Sasuke and silently walked to him....just as rain fell. As soon as Tal reached Sasuke...Sasuke wraped his arms around him and greived, " I'm so sorry for your friend...you must have been close." Tal's eyes widdened...he couldn't believe Sasuke could be this kind. Tal whimpered and held Sasuke closer...sheilding him from heaven's tears.

Riya noticed Tal in Sasuke's arms and felt happy for him. Riya had Sai...Tal had Sasuke....but Xemya wanted Lee...and she never got to tell him how she felt...she spent her time following him and asking him to train with her but....she was too afraid to tell him she loved him. Riya looked up into Sai's eyes...finding them staring back into his. Riya blushed slightly and whispered to him, " I love you." Sai's black eyes widdened slightly...but then his face relaxed ad he gave a genuine smile. Sai gently kissed Riya's soft lips and whispered, " I love you too....my sweet angel."

* * *

Surrie flew across the desert in a giant black cloud. She reached a familiar clearing that she thought she would never go bac to. She made the black cloud dissinigrate and fell softly on the ground....landing on her feet. Surrie stood up and looked at a giant dead tree...she cleared her throat and yelled in a clear voice, " AIEMDAY!!!! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!! DID YOU HEAR ME?" Surrie waited for the dark sorcerer to approach her.

Loud crunching was heard behind her...Surrie quickly turned and pointed a kunai at..." AHHHH!!! Surrie-chan....I didn't know you were here!!" a little boy..who looked no more than 5 years of age...stood behind Surrie with a scarred look on his cute face. His red eyes widdened from a Chibi size..to saucers. His deep purple and silver streaked hair seemed to shiver in fright.

Surrie softened her face and giggled, " Awwww...I can never stay mad at someone as cute as you Sempai!" Surrie put her kunai away and embraced the small boy who was not even 5 feet tall. The little boy laughed cutely and said, " Now Surrie-chan...why did you come back to see me so soon? Has Takima-sensei been mean to you?" Surrie tensed up at the mention of her dead sensei and sadly said, " No....Takima-sensei died..." Surrie fought back tears as she mannaged to finish, " I didn't get to complete my training...but when I went back to Konoha...I didn't have the heart to tell my friends that I failed. I need you to train me Aiemday-sensei."

Aiemday held Surrie's hand with his own smaller ones and said sympatheticaly, " Don't worry Surrie-chan...I can help you complete your training..after all..." Aiemday let go of surrie's hands and oppened a door in the side of the dead tree, " they don't call me the 4th sanin for nothing!" Aiemday entered the tree and waited for Surrie to follow. Surrie went inside and with one look behind...she whispered, " Don't worry....when I return....I'll complete my training." Surrie closed the door and prepared to finish her training.

* * *

'It can't be true' Tal shook the small white tube harder " no...it's still possitive!!" Tal took the test again....it beeped...his eyes widdened as he whispered, " I'm....pregnant.."

* * *

Surrie: YAAAAAAAYS!!!!! So that's it 4 this chapter. I hoped u guys liked it....and as 4 the flamer Jacika Slevim....U CAN GO DIE IN A FRIGGEN HOLE !!!!!! I DONT GIV A HOOT WAT U THINK!!!!!!!!!!!! I LAUGHED!!!! I LAUGH AT UR FLAMS!!! HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA EAT CRAP !!!!!! thank you.....that will be all for now...and remember folks...all flames will be used for marshmellow roasting.


	29. WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN WITH MILI!

Mili:

HOLA!!! Lol. Well I'm writing this chappie. Minor angst warning. Well what  
do you expect? Neko's blind and Surrie's gone. The light is flickering  
ne?

* * *

Mili sat curled up into Neji's chest doing her best not to sob.

"my life is crumbling from the inside out." She whispered hoping Neji was asleep.

Of course, he was not. Neji sat up carrying Mili with him. "What do you mean?"

Mili started shaking with tears streaming down her face "Neko's blind dammit! And Surrie left us! How can you not notice that THINGS. ARE. FALLING. APART!?" she screamed the last part weakly hitting his chest between words.

Neji stroked her hair trying to calm her down. Mili was a calm girl, she never lost her cool and went into hysterics like this. Mili let out a piercing scream and slumped to the floor holding her stomach. Passed out. Neji quickly rushed her to the hospital.

------meanwhile---------

Cappy sat up feeling something was wrong and ran to the hospital with Naruto to check on Neko. What she did find was something more disturbing. Neji was sitting in the center of the waiting room floor with a couple doctors around him.

"Neji! What's wrong?" Cappy screamed running towards him.

Neji just shook his head while staring numbly in front of him.

"What's going on" Naruto asked a doctor.

The doctor led Cappy and Naruto away from Neji and said. "Earlier tonight, the placenta detached and strangled Mili's baby. We're terribly sorry,  
they didn't get here in time"

Cappy's face paled as she followed the doctor to Mili's room while Naruto tried to comfort Neji. Mili was staring at her stomach as though it had sprouted tentacles and was strangling her instead. Cappy sat down and promptly began tickling Mili until she laughed. Mili laughed so hard she almost fell out of the bed she was in and looked up at Cappy smiling.

"How did you know that tickling me would work?"

"I'm just good like that." Cappy replied laughing.

"Does Nekoknow?" Cappy asked quietly.

"No, I asked them to let me tell her…" Mili said in a whisper.

Mili sighed as she layed down to rest. "its been an interesting day to say the least."

Cappy snickered as she went out to find Neji waiting outside the door. She smiled at him and skipped over to Naruto. Whilst Neko and Gaara were still curled up oblivious to anything else in the world.

* * *

TADA!!! I HAS DONE IT!!!

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

JAA~!

~MILI


	30. THE TRUTH BEHIND MILI'S BABY'S DEATH!

Cappy was walking to her apartment after the incident with Mili. Mili said she was fine and that she'd call when Neko arrived but something about it all made her uneasy. There's a special connection between a mother and her baby, whether the mother knows it or not. Now that the baby is gone, how is Mili going to react? And what about Neji? How does he feel about it all? Does he know? This all worried Cappy. Not only that but why were all these horrible things happening? Could it be karma? No, that's silly...right? If something really was happening then she would be next on the list. After all she was the only one who didn't have any tragedies happen to her...yet.

There was an almost silent rustle in the trees that only a sound ninja could hear. Cappy heard it though and knew exactly what caused it. Or so she thought.

"Naruto," she said, "Come out here."

Silence.

"Naruto, I know it's-"

Cappy stopped frozen in her tracks to see Kabuto standing twenty feet behind her.

"Kabuto."

Kabuto smirled, "Yes, it's me."

"What do you want?" she said, standing in a fighting stance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said as sound ninja started to appear one by one.

"Please, I could take all you creeps," she spat.

"Listen," said Kabuto, "We don't want to fight. We want to make a proposition."

"A proposition?"

"Yes," said Kabuto, crossing his arms, "You see there was a baby that died today."

Cappy's eyes widened, "You didn't-"

"We successfully killed it but we, unfortunately, couldn't take it. We need you to get it for us."

"What for!?" Cappy demanded.

"After we failed to get Sasuke and Surrie," he said, "We've found a more interesting host."

"The baby..."

"Yes," smirked Kabuto, "It possesses not only the Byakugan but also a new hidden Kekkei Genkai, one even more powerful than the Sharingan."

"YOU BASTARDS!"

Cappy leapt into the air to deliver a drop kick to Kabuto's face but was restrained by giant snakes with armored scales.

"DAMMIT! LET ME GO YOU _COWARD_!"

The snake lowered itself toward Kabuto so he and Cappy were face to face. He grabbed her chin so she could look him in the eye.

"Listen. We've got thousands of these snakes hidden underground Konoha, ready to attack. I suggest you do as we say or you're blind friend will be seeing her maker."

"Neko...what have you done to her?"

"Nothing...yet."

"Damn you..." said Cappy gasping for air.

"Deliver the baby's body to the front gate at midnight next week today. Make sure you're alone."

Cappy's mind raced. She was losing oxygen. He rmind then wandered to the time the girls were all together.

* * *

__

"Oh Mili!" said Surrie, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Surrie," smiled Mili, "Neji and I were wondering if you would be the godmother?"

"OMG! YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!" she said as she engulfed Mili in a hug.

"And Cappy would you deliver the baby?"

"Of course!" smiled Cappy.

_"Then that makes **me **official baby sitter!" exclaimed Neko._

_"You bet," said Mili as they all laughed._

* * *

"You bastard..."

"This will help you reason with us," said Kabuto inching the needle full of microscopic snakes closer to her.

_"SHIT! I CAN'T MOVE!!!"_ screamed Cappy in her head.

"RASENGAN!"

Cappy went wide eyed as she felt swirlign winds gently grace her face, while Kabuto was being pierced and shredded by them. He flew, only to be caught by other sound ninja. The rasengan ripped apart the snake's body, freeing Cappy. She fell only to be caught by a warm body. Her eyes were getting blurry each passing second. She looked uo to see a patch of golden yellow.

"Naruto..."

* * *

Cappy woke the next morning with a huge headache. She smelled ramen and axe, her two favorite smells. She opened her eyes to find herself in Naruto's apartment and that there was a shirtless Naruto sleeping next to her. Not in bed (A/N: You little pervs...tee hee) but sitting next to it. She noticed he was holding her hand.

_"He's so sweet,"_ she thought. Then she remembered what happened last night.

"Mili's baby," she said, "I've got to warn her. They can't get to her so she's safe...for now."

All of a sudden she felt movement next to her. Naruto was waking up. Cappy freaked out and pretended to be asleep. He opened his eyes to see a pretending sleeping Cappy, which he thought was still sleeping. He moved over her and tenderly kissed her lips. Cappy fought with her whole mind, body, and soul not to blush which was a success. She felt his well chizzled chest and abs against her body. After he broke the kiss he stood up and walked away. With his back to her he started to undress, much to Cappy's happiness. He took off his shoes, then his ninja belt, he unbottoned his pants, until she noticed something odd. She was only in her bra and underwear.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" she screamed jerking up, scaring the crap out of Naruto.

"You were awake!?" he asked standing there.

"N-No..." she said.

Suddenly his entire face turned beat red and his nose started to bleed. Cappy looked down and remebered what she had on, "YOU PERVERT!"

"No! You don't understand! I-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

"NOTHING I SWEAR!"

Cappy wrapped herself in his sheet as she got up and walked over to him, "I was so close to seeing you in your boxers..."

Naruto grinned and pulled to his chest, "You should've asked," he then crushed his lips onto hers as they shared a passionate kiss. She smiled and then remembered about last night, "You saved me."

"Last night?" asked Naruto, "Well, yeah, I guess. All this bad stuff is happening to your friends. I had a feeling something would happen to you so I followed you."

"I see," she said looking down, "So you heard."

"Yeah...those bastards killed Mili's baby."

Cappy felt tears stream down her eyes as she whimpered, "Oh Mili..."

Naruto held her tighter, "Come on. We've got to warn everyone. Your clothes are in the washer so you'll have to wear my old ones since you're not exactly as big as me."

Cappy changed into Naruto's old outfit. She looked really cute.

"Wait," said Naruto as he put her hair in two pig tails, "YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"Let's get serious," said Cappy blushing.

"You're right," said Naruto, "Let's go."

* * *

Neko was sitting in her room listening to music. Her senses grew more keen every day. She was no longer afraid of darkness, she embraced it. She wrote some notes to give to Gaara later whne he would go shopping. She then heard a faint movement on the floor. It was moving all around the room. She threw her pen as she heard a thunk and a squeeling hiss. She slowly walked over to the dead thing and felt it.

"...A snake?"

* * *

"MILI!" yelled Naruto and Cappy as they both entered the hospital room. Mili, Neji, and Sasuke were in the room when the two burst in. There was a few moments of silence when they all burst out laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" asked Cappy.

"You two!" squeeled Mili.

"God," said Sasuke, "You two look like twins!"

Naruto grinned widely as Cappy blushed. After the laughing died down Cappy got to buisness.

"Mili," she said, taking her hand, "What I'm about to say may be hard to hear but you _have_ to listen. It's for your protection."

"My protection? From what?" asked Mili.

"From Orochimaru. He killed your baby."

Mili went wide eyed as Neji tensed.

"He...killed our baby?"

"Yes," said Cappy, wanting nothing more than to cry because she was hurting her dear friend, "They way it died...was all wrong. Your body is in perfect health and in perfect condition. The baby was also doing very well. There was no way your baby could have died without Orochimaru's doing."

"But...why?"

"For your power. He wants to use the baby's carcass as his new body. They're going to develop it so it's full grown and he's going to abuse both yours and Neji's powers if we don't protect it."

"...How do you know all this?" asked Mili.

"...Kabuto attacked me and...wanted me to deliver the baby to him."

"Why you?" asked Neji.

"Because I'm the top medic nin under Tsuande. I have many priveledges that others don't have, like autopsies and such."

Mili looked at Cappy with distressed eyes, "But I promise you, I will never do it, not even if it costs me my life."

Mili smiled and squeezed Cappy's hand, "I know."

"I did tons of review before telling you about this so I was sure," said Cappy, "I even had to read that whole article about male pregnancies again."

"WHAT!?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Sasuke who was now standing out of his chair wide eyed.

"Yeah," said Cappy giving him a look, "Male pregnancies. More and more gay men are finding out that they're getting pregnant after sex."

"OH SHIT!" said Sasuke as he raced out of the room.

"That was wierd," said Cappy.

"Male pregnancies?" asked Mili.

"I know, right?" said Cappy.

"We have to tell Tsunade-sama about this and about the snakes under Konoha," said Neji.

"Already taken care of," said a voice from doorway. It was Konohamaru.

"Good job Konohamaru!~" said Cappy as she embraced him.

"Anything for you Cappy-chan~" said Konohamaru.

"HEY! YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Naruto as he and Konohamaru started to argue.

Cappy turned to Mili, "Everything's going to be okay."

Mili smiled, "You bet."

* * *

There's the chapter! OMG I hope there's a happy ending.

-PandaShark


	31. THINGS TURN BAD! OH NO!

Surrie: OKS!!!!! Cappy gave me amazin ideas 4 the next chappie...HERE IT IS!!!!

Tal: (whimper) Y DID U GET ME PREGGY!!!!

Sasuke: (whimper) Y DID U GET HIM PREGGY!!!!

* * *

Tal paced back and forth mumbling to himself, " Oh my God....how am I going to tell Sasuke?" suddenly Tal felt somthing slither up his leg. H looked down just as a snake bit into his leg and injected a knock-out venom. Tal swayed until he was hoisted ontu someone's shoulders and taken away...outside the gate. Kabuto smirked as one of his ninjas approached him...arrying Tal on his shoulders. Kabuto adjusted his glasses and smirked, " Mission...accomplished....we finaly have in our possession....an Uchiha!" And with that said...Kabuto dissapeared with Tal.

Sasuke ran into his and Tal's bedroom in Surrie's apartment. He screamed, " TAL!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU I HAVE TO.." That was when a note caught Sasuke's eyes. He picked up the paper and read...

Dear whomever finds this,  
We have captured and taken a young pregnant male named Tal. Since you will not hand over Mili's baby...we will take the next best thing.....an unborn Uchiha.

-Orochimaru

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he ran all the way back to Milli, Cappy, Naruto, Neko, and everyone else...

(somwhere far out in the water country)

" GO AWAY!!!" Surrie yelled as she dodged the oncoming snakes that suddenly attacked her out of nowhere. Aiemday made a few symbols with his hands and shouted, " KRAKARU NO JUTSU!!" Suddenly 4 trees came to life and killed most of the snakes. Aiemday moved his hands and controlled the trees' movements. Surrie wraped her shadow around 10 snake and constricted them....but it did no good...they just kept coming. Suddely a snake bit Surrie's heel and knocked her out. Then...the snakes dissinigrated...Aiemday ran to Surrie's side and tried to heal her...but it did no good. " Well well, I never thought I'd see you again....Aiemday Koshitawa...the 4th sanin." a snakelike voice mocked. Aiemday turned to face Orochimaru! He smirked and scoffed, " Well well, I never thought I'd see a traitor again." Aiemday suddenly gasped as a snake's fangs peirced his small ankle. He teetered and soon fell to the ground....unconscious.

One of Orochimaru's ninjas wrote a letter to Tsunade saying,

Dear Tsunade,

We now have in custody....Surrie Surunasu- the container for the 10 tailed wolf demon.....and Aiemday Koshitawa- the 4th Sanin. If the leaf village does not surrender Riya Nuka and Mili Hyuuga....the devastating powers of the 10 tailed wolf demon will be unleashed on Konoha.

-Orochimaru

With the note written and tied on the leg of a carrier pigean...Surrie and Aiemday were hoisted over the shoulders of 2 ninjas...and carried to Orochimaru's hide-out.

(in Konoha)

Shikamaru sat on surrie's bed...holding one of her favorite shirts. Tinu, Surrie's little squirrel, climbed on Shikamaru's shoulder and patted his head gently as if saying, " She will be back." Shikamaru pet the animal and set it on the floor. He leaned into Surrie's shirt and let his tears fall.

Sai rubbed Riya's stomach gently. Riya had just found out he was pregnant and told Sai immidiately. Sai was overjoyed at being a father. Riya moaned at Sai'd minstrels on his belly, and gently kissed one of his hands that was massaging his cheek.....in Riya's eyes....life couldn't be better.

* * *

Surrie: OOOOHHHHHH SUSPENSE!!! YAAAAAYS!!!!! Well.....I leave the rest up 2 u guys!!!

Tal: AHHHHHH I'M AFRAID OF SNAKES!!!!! SASUKE HELP ME!!!

Sasuke: (is on the floor curled up in a ball) s-snakes...no...memories...dark

Riya: YAAAAYS!!! I'M PREGNANT!!!! I'm gonna name it.....ummm.....I'll think of a name later.

Sai: What if I want to name the baby?

Riya: TOUGH!! I'm naming it.

Surrie: ARIGATO NANODA!!!!!


	32. NEKO KNOWS AND ENTER MYTHELIA!

CHA!

IM BACK!

-dances-

OKay now!

Ahem....SOMEONE IS JOINING THE STORY!

HERE SHE IS!

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

- Chibi

Ps: Here's her bio

Mythelia- Many split personalitys...I love to read..play games...stalk Shino... I mean watch Naruto...loves cats, has a special interest in gardening...and bugs..fantasy/mythilogical/mystical creatures.  
Age: 15-16  
Hair: Brown with natural gold and red highlights  
Skin Color: Pale as the moon  
Eye color: Changing with the moods  
Clothes: Changes with my mood  
With: love Shino love

* * *

Neko stood there, wondering why there was a snake. She heard the door open and close, followed by soft footsteps. She turned towards the sound, the scent of her beloved filling her nose.

"Gaara..." she mummered.

Gaara's head shot in her direction, looking at her then down by her feet. It was a dead snake with a pen thrusted through it. Gaara cocked a hairless eyebrow up and then looked at her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"That's what I want to know. Take me to Mili and the others." she demanded.

Gaara only nodded, opening the door. He picked her up and threw her onto his back, running towards the hospital.

WITH MILI AND THE OTHERS

Everyone was looking at the note in shock. Mili was holding Sasuke as he shook in fear for Tal. Before anyone could say anything, Gaara come into with Neko on his back. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She hoped off his back and walked forward towards Mili. She could hear Sasuke's almost quiet sobs.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Everyone looked at eachother then at her.

"Tal was kidnapped." Cappy said.

Neko twitched. She put together the puzzle quickly. She knew who took Tal. Neko wasn't an idiot...Okay...Maybe she was at sometimes, but the fun and games are over now.

"Orochimaru." she hissed angrly.

Everyone looked at her. Neko walked over and rubbed his back. She leaned in close and coo'd soothing words into his ear to try and calm him down. It worked. Neko lifted her head back up and said, "We should go after him and get Tal back."

Cappy looked down at the ground. Mili hadnt told Neko yet about the baby and that Surrie was kidnapped. Mili looked at everyone and they seemed to get the message. They quickly left, except for Mili of course, Neko, and Gaara. Cappy and Naruto helped Sasuke out of the room. When the door shut, Mili said, "I lost my baby and Surrie was taken by Orochimaru."

Neko's eyes widened and her mind shut down. It took a whole 3 minutes for her mind to reboot.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" she screetched out.

Gaara wrapped his arms under her armpits to hold her back from Neko running over and shake Mili.

"When did all this happen?!" Neko demanded.

"My baby yesterday and Surrie today." Mili mumbled.

Neko twitched in anger. Fucking Orochimaru got in the way again. First he got Surrie and Sasuke with the curse marks. Then he kills Mili's baby and kidnaped Tal. Finally...He took Surrie. Neko was beyond pissed at this point. She turned and walked out the door, ripping the door off of its hendges. Everyone jumped when Neko came storming down the hallway and out of the hospital. She didn't notice was that someone was watching her and her friends.

"Well, well, well...So this is the famous Shadow Angel." a female voice said, smirking, "Guess it's time to make Mythelia's appearance."

With that, she disappeared from the tree, to intercept Neko at her's and Gaara's apartment.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN!

THERE SHE IS LADIES AND GENTS!

MYTHELIA!

Ps: Im gunna shorten your name to Myth. Is that okay?

HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE SHORT LITTLE CHAPPIE!

TTYL TILL NEXT TIME!

JA!

- Chibi


	33. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! A MONTH BEFORE!

HELLO EVERYONE!

Since Im STILL waiting for the next chappie from somone, I went ahead and did this!

TA-DA!

A FANGURLZ CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

^-^

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

- Chibi

* * *

A month ago before everything went down hill, it was Christmas in Konaha and Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, invited Gaara, the Kazekage to Konaha for the annual Christmas Festival. Of course, he accepted without a doubt. Neko had begged him to accept because she wanted to see her non-blood sisters. She missed them. Kankuro was thrilled to go because he got to see Ino and Temari was thrilled to see all the girls.

A FEW MINUTES BEFORE HE ACCEPTED

"Please Gaara! Please please please please?! Can we gooooooooo?!" a voice begged.

Gaara signed and put his fingers to his skull, trying to massage the headache that he had formed.

"I dont see why we have to go." He said, looking at her square in the eye.

"Because every Chirstmas, me and my sisters spend time together!" She stated.

"Neko..." He sighed.

He loves his girlfriend dearly, but sometimes...she drove up the wall. Neko came over and turned his chair, making him face her. She got onto his lap, strattling him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him big watery eyes and pouted her lips.

"Pwetty pwease Gaawa?" she asked in a cute-baby tone.

"No." He just said.

Her face fell into shock. Her eyes started to water and she got up, bolting out of the room, crying.

"YOU SO MEAN GAARA!" she shouted as she ran out of the room.

Gaara sighed and put his face in his hands. Temari came in looking confused yet angry.

"Gaara. This is the first time she's ever been away from her friends. Exspecally Surrie who was gone for a couple of years. This is the first Christmas that Surrie is with them." she said.

Gaara sighed once more, knowing that Temari was right...again. He got up and walked out, knowing full well where Neko was.

**WITH NEKO**

She was sitting in the kitchen, happily munching on some cookies. Her eyes were closed and they snapped opened when they felt a pair of warm and soft lips against hers. It was Gaara. He pulled away and said, "We'll go to Konaha."

Once her brain rebooted, she let out a whoop and kissed Gaara on the cheek, running upstairs to pack. Gaara just smiled.

THREE DAYS LATER

Neko, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari got to Konaha.

"CAPPY!" Neko yelled.

Cappy's head shot up, looking at her. She smiled at Neko as Neko ran up and hugged her tightly.

"I MISSED YOU!" She shouted.

"Killing! Not breathing!" Cappy managed out.

Neko let go quickly as Cappy took deep gulps of air.

"Sorry about that." Neko said sheepishly.

Cappy just waved her hand, silently telling her that it was okay.

"We're here for Christmas this year!" Neko said happily.

Cappy smiled and said, "Alright! Follow me! Everyone is at the house."

Neko nodded as she and the sand sibs followed Cappy. Cappy, Mili, Kiyo, Surrie, and Neko all lived in one house when they were younger. They still live in the same house, but it's when they're together. Before Cappy could open the door, Surrie came boucning out, yelling, "CAPPY! NEKO!"

She hugged them both, happy that Cappy came back and that Neko came. Neko and Cappy laughed. They entered the house and looked around. It was nicely decorated and everyone that they knew was there. Sasuke was there staring at Tal. Sai staring at Riya with lust. Naruto talking to Hinata and Kiba. Shika and Shino talking to each other slightly. Ino and Sakura chatting with one another. Neji holding Mili as she talked with Kiyo. Neko smiled happily and ran towards the other two, hugging them close.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS!"

"I missed you too Neko." Kiyo said as Mili laughed.

Neko let go and started chatting with them as Surrie went to Shika, sitting in his lap happily while chatting with Shino...or at least trying to. Cappy was talking with Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba. Kankuro went over where Naruto was and chatted with the four of them. Temari started chatting with Ino and Sakura about the festival coming up and other things. Gaara walked over to Neko and held her close. She looked at him breifly then went back to talking.

**LATER**

It was time for the festival. Sasuke, Tal, Sai, Riya, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, and Sakura went off towards the festival, leaving behind Shika, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Neko, Kiyo, Cappy, Mili, and Surrie. The four girls took their time getting ready. The guys, however, simpily sighed.

"Troublesome..." Shika said.

A shoe came flying out of no where and smacked him in the middle of his head. He fell over with a thud.

"WALMART!" Cappy and Mili shouted.

"BAD WORD SHIKA!" Neko yelled.

Surrie's voice floated down from the stairs, "NO! MY SHIKA-KINS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Surrie was dressed in a dark blue kimono with a white obi and a small thin dark blue thread going around her waist that went to her mid-thighs with white lillies on them. She wore very black tights and flat high-heels. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her hair framing her face slightly. Shika blushed slightly and could only nod. Mili was next. She wore the same thing like Surrie, but hers was dark purple with red roses. She wore high-heels with a fat heel. [A/N: SKINNY HEELS KILL YOUR ANKLES!] Her hair was put into a ponytail that was curly with a few strands of hair near her face. Neji sucked in a breath, staring at the beauty before him. Cappy came down with a baby blue long kimono, with the same details as the short kimono, that went down to her knees with sakura petals. She wore semi-flat-high-heels. Her hair was let and curly, framing her face. Naruto's heart skitted to a halt as he stared at her. Kiyo came down with a very light purple long kimono, with the same details as the short kimono, that also went down to her knees with blue flowers. She wore flat-high-heels. Her hair was in a neat bun with her bangs hanging down, framing her face. Kiba blushed and stared in awe at the beautiful creature infront of him. Neko was the last down. She was dressed in a black kimono that went to her thighs with a dark red obi with a small black thread going around her waist with dark red dragons. She wore very dark black tights and flat high-heels. Her hair was let down and straightened, framing her face even more then before. Gaara sucked in a breath and his heart jumped a beat.

"Ready?" Cappy asked shyly, slightly embarrassed that they were being stared at.

The guys could only nod. They held out their arms and the girls took them, smiling.

The girls felt happy as they snuggled against their arms.

**LATER**

The girls were having the time of their lives. They danced with each other, being happy and carefree. The guys came over and got them, picking them up because the girls was alittle drunk. Once the guys brought them home, the guys put the girls in their beds. The guys laid down next to them, which the girls snuggled up with them, falling into a deep sleep.

_"Merry Chirstmas everyone." _

That was the girls last thought as they were swepted into dream land with their beloveds next to them.

* * *

THERE IT IS LADIES AND GENTS!

THE CRHISTMAS SPEACIAL!

HOPED YOU ENJOYED!

XD

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

JA!

- Chibi


	34. MYTH ATTACKS CAPPY AND MYTH MEETS NEKO!

"Neko?" yelled Cappy "Neko! Come on! We don't have time for this! We have to..."

Cappy stopped as she saw a woman standng in front of her. She had pale white skin that shone like the moon. Her brunette hair slid down her back with shining gold and blood red highlights. she had a blood red shirt on and black leather pants with black boots. She looked around the age of 16 and seemed very angry and ready for a beat down.

Cappy looked back and forth and finally after two minutes of silence said, "...Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Shino Aburame! Where is he!?"

"Shino? What the-!? I don't have time for this."

Her shirt turned a darker shade of red which surprised Cappy.

"You WILL tell me where he is!" she yelled as she pulled out a sword from her side.

"WHOA!" yelled Cappy as she started to run.

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

* * *

Naruto was helping Cappy and Gaara find Neko but she was no where to be found. He just helped Gaara look for 3 hours now and he was getting worried. He sat on the roof and stood looking at the sky. It's color reminded him of Cappy's eyes. How he loved staring into those eyes. That's when he started thinking. Cappy was strong physically but mentally she was weak. He was her wall to lean on and the person who vowed to protect her. He loved her and would always be there for her even if it costs him his life! He will-

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Naruto was almost knocked off his feet when Cappy ran past him.

"Cappy!?" he yelled when he was knocked off the roof by another girl, one he didn't recognize but knew was a threat what with the way she was swinging her sword at Cappy like a maniac, "CAPPY!" he yelled.

* * *

"TELL ME!!!" yelled the girl.

"I'm telling you! I have no idea where he is!!!" yelled Cappy back as she flipped off the building and saw Neko right below her.

"WHOA!"

Neko sensed Cappy above her as she stepped to the side as Cappy fell on her butt.

"Ow..." said Cappy as she got up, "Neko! There you are! We gotta get out of here! This crazy girl is OMG!"

Neko and Cappy jumped out of the way as the girl came swinging her sword down upon them shrieking. She got up and snarled at Cappy. She then saw Neko and had a face of pure shock. Her shirt turned white as she lowered her sword.

"...Neko?"

"That voice...," thought Neko, "Myth?"

* * *

I know it's not that long but with everything happening I didn't have a lot of time and I know everyone has a plot for their own character so...here you go ^^

-PandaShark


End file.
